Seeing John
by Celtic-Princess09
Summary: what happens when a single mother pixie goes to a wrestling show and sneaks backstage to get autographs and meets john cena. John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note:**** I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own WWE. i only own OC**

**************So ****here is the first chapter!**

******************Please R&R**

* * *

"On behalf of WWE, thank you! Good night!"

The crowd went wild, and the cameras panned the capacity crowd one last time before dimming. I heaved a sigh. Going to the event alone wasn't the same, but this was my weekend away, and the first in years. My son would've killed me if he knew that I went without him. I smiled at the replica belt I'd saved for and bought for his birthday: oh, he'll forgive me, me I thought.

Dressed in camouflage pants and a form fitting front zippered black turtleneck with black duster and boots, I looked like I could have been backstage; I had the figure and look-I just needed to get there. I adjusted my flat top cowboy hat, and strutted about, letting my full length duster flare at my ankles. I appeared here and there, lingering and disappearing, trying not to get kicked out of the arena. I had memorized the entire map of the place, and even managed to get the backstage mazes memorized. I ducked into closets and rooms, laughing at myself, but feeling adventurous. A belt was one thing, but an autograph and a maybe a pic? Priceless.

"Hey!"

I must've been close to something for someone to yell like that. I widened my stride, and kicked into my past track and field training. I outran the men easily, and ducked through a doorway, closing the door behind me and heaving a sigh of relief.

A chill of excitement went through me as I took in my surroundings. I was backstage! Tech crew and a few wrestlers walked by, not noticing me, figuring I was part of everything. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't. I had a mission, here.

I walked quickly, and found the DeGeneration X locker room first. My son had a fan letter for them. I went into the dressing room and carefully took the folded sheet from my cargo pocket, planting it in the bag in which I recognized the Kid's gear. I took a deep breath, backing a step and opening the door.

Now, it was my turn. My heart started beating really fast. I felt a little sick. I couldn't believe I was doing this! I ran a few steps, but slowed my pace…blend in, girl, I reminded myself.

Okay...I took a deep breath, mentally regrouping. I finally saw what I was looking for: John Cena's dressing room. A tremor went through me, truthfully I felt sick. But damned if I didn't go. I put my hand on the door and pushed in.

Empty. Why was I relieved?

With some struggle, I pulled another letter and a box out of my other cargo pocket. Sheez, I'm too old for this, I thought as opened the bag and put them inside. But you only live once, right?

"What the—"

I turned and froze like a deer in headlights, my dark eyes widening at the sight of John Cena. He was in the usual t-shirt and jeans, looking rugged...God, I do love rugged guys, I thought.

He smiled, but his eyes were a different story. "How the hell you'd get in here?"

"Look, I'll leave, okay?"

Now he was even more amused. "You went through a lot to get in here, I know that."

"Yeah, and I'm done, okay?"

"Done?" He gave that lopsided smile that always melted my insides on TV. He took a step forward.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah—"

Suddenly, security appeared. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I lost my party back here, though," I said quickly. To my surprise, John nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're clearing the building." The guard gave a curt nod, and looked at John. "Almost everybody's gone."

"Okay," John nodded. I watched the man leave. "Where are you goin'?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

I looked down at his hand and up at him. "Look," I took a deep breath, trying to stop trembling. I took my hand back, and sighed. "I always wanted to meet the man, but not the image, okay? I can see that on TV." He frowned at that. "I—I'm not like that...like them." Boy, that didn't come out with right.

I gave an exasperated breath and raced out, leaning against the wall around the corner. The feelings that hit me were overwhelming. I wasn't just attracted, I was drawn to him. I hadn't banked on that. I hadn't had those feelings in years. I also had a chance and I blew it, but what chance was there? All he'd see is a fan, not a person, and I'd get a personal show. I exhaled heavily. So much for that, I thought sadly. I walked out of the arena, and hailed a cab to my hotel, a few stray tears falling. At least I have some time at the spa tomorrow, I thought.

* * *

After a stiff drink at the hotel lounge, I strode past the front desk and caught the elevator. The doors were about to close, when a hand stopped them.

"Hi," John said, stepping in.

I swallowed hard. "Hi."

He smiled. "Thanks for the gift. You made it, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You have one, too…" He fingered the choker on my neck. "You make this stuff?"

"Once in a while."

"Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"I wish you would've told me who you were."

I blinked at that.

"Yeah, I know you," he nodded, chuckling, a boyish grin appearing. "Your letters...you told Vince off in one…man, he wasn't happy, but you made him think."

I didn't know what to say.

"Wanna come up, hang out?" His voice had become almost intimate. "I'd love the company." His smile turned completely sensual now, and his face neared mine. I should decline, I thought, trying to remember to breathe. The idea of being the notch on a man's belt was sickening, but so was the feeling of denying myself a pleasure I hadn't had in a while.

"Uh, sure…"

He brought his lips down on mine, tentative brushes, and random tastes between my inner and outer lip. The kiss was sweet but deepened as a sigh came from me and I nibbled back. I was lost in sensation; primal curiosity took over as I licked his lips. He needed no more urging to taste me, our tongues mating and dancing deliciously with the elevator's rise against gravity providing a sensually additional high. I shivered as his lips found my ear and neck, gently nipping me here and there. I trembled, arching as heat snaked through me, resting in the pit of my stomach, spreading my legs instinctively, slightly. Before I knew it, he pinned me against the wall, his hardness against me. He raised my body with ease, holding my legs around him, and I drew a shaky breath, knowing that if we were nude we'd be united. His hardness was now completely cradled by my softness, bringing a small relief but feeding a growing hunger, and I ached, a moan escaping me. He raised me slightly, letting me feel his length, and let me down slowly. I licked my dry lips, the moisture gathering elsewhere as I imagined what he'd feel like…taste like. He began the erotic movement again. His hands slid up my thighs to my hips, rounding and kneading me. His fingers brushed my private parts, and I gasped softly, arching and grabbing his shoulders as I rolled my eyes closed and moaned softly. I barely noticed him stopping the elevator.

"What?" he whispered, pinning our hips against the wall. "What, baby?"

I was trembling. I couldn't put together a thought. Something inside of me said, "Run, you can't handle this," but something else inside of me said, "Go with this, you need this." There was no decision, nothing sound, anyway. All I could do was look into his blue eyes and hope he had an answer for me until I could get my head together.

He kissed me again, and nuzzled my neck. "Come in my room. I swear, I won't do anything you don't want, okay?"

"No sex?" Wow, that got out, even though I felt a clash of wills inside me.

A slow smile crossed his features as he did a scout's honor sign. "No sex tonight."  
I could only breathe, nodding once.

He opened the elevator door. He had his arm around me as he half carried me inside his room.

I'd begun trembling again when I heard the door click closed behind us. It wasn't fear, but uncertainty and some anticipation. I wasn't that kind of woman, but at the moment, the primal part of me was taking him in: his broad shoulders, his confident stance, his funny ears (they are funny, but cute), even his voice, which was asking if I wanted a drink. "Uh…no."

"Not a drinker, huh?"

"Not really, no."

He smiled, seeming to be amused with me, and this situation he knew I hadn't bargained on. He sat on the bed, and I took a chair. We talked for awhile, and I began to relax, especially after eating the chocolate pecan turtles I found in the refrigerator. I felt more like I was just hanging out, then.

He patted the space next to him. "Come here." He chuckled, showing that disabling lopsided smile. "I don't bite."

Feeling more confident, I obeyed.

He pushed me back on the bed, smiling. "Not real hard, anyway." I laughed at him, playfully hitting his chest. He laid on his side, running his finger from the center of my stomach, up my chest and neck behind my ear. He cupped that side of my face and pulled me to him for a kiss.

My head was swimming again as I opened my mouth to him. I allowed one of my hands to rake and rub his scalp and neck. He moaned at the pleasure of the feeling, making me want to try more. I sucked on his tongue, and he pushed me onto my back underneath him. My mouth went behind his ear, alternating between teeth and tongue to make him shiver.

I began sucking on the skin on his chest, making his muscles twitch. I felt him harden against me, and he helped me shrug out of my coat. Then he unzipped my turtleneck. Partially raising himself off me, he ducked his head and pulled back the fabric with his teeth, caressing my hips with his hands. He nuzzled my bra cup and replaced the covering with licks and kisses. I squirmed, gasping and sighing as I ran a finger over the erection in his pants. His hips reflexively moved toward me though his attentions were elsewhere.  
Minutes later, he went back on his side again, while kissing me breathless. He brought his hand up my leg, but this time he slipped it inside my pants. The wonder of how he got them undone escaped me as he caressed me. I was already wet, wetter than I thought I was. With every stroke, juices flowed on my thighs, his fingers…I arched to him, relishing the sensation.

With a deep breath, he inserted two fingers inside, and I gasped, my eyes opening. "No, no, no…it's not sex." He began stroking my body to soothe me with one hand and wreaked havoc inside me with the other. I whimpered; the ache was lessening… "Shh, it's okay…it's okay…shh." He kissed me tenderly, almost comfortingly. But then, he built a rhythm that had me twisting and gyrating helplessly. I cried out, climaxing, convulsing around his fingers as I arched uncontrollably.

He eased his rhythm, giving me time to breathe. He kissed me soothingly, and began again, except this time, he pulled back to watch more. Some distant part of me was self conscious, but this was instinct, I was helpless. I gasped and moaned again, kissing him wantonly as he worked me. Then finally, I screamed my release. The spell, the ride, was over, and I turned into his body, not sure what was next...I wasn't thinking at all. I wanted a moment to collect myself, pull myself together.

But he wouldn't allow it. He rained kisses all over my face, and then licked his fingers, the sight stirring my body to awareness again.

I wanted to just lie there, but it wasn't fair to him. His arousal, his hardness, told me that. His body seemed relaxed, but I could feel this part of him strain against me in need. Tired but determined I kissed him wantonly, and realized what he'd done to me had an effect on him. He groaned softly, taking anything I had to give.

I decided that he needed more and I wanted it, but I wouldn't break my own rules, even though I wanted to. I lay on my side, pushing him onto his back, and reached into his pants.  
He watched my hand, swallowing and moistening his lips in anticipation as I grasped him. He took a deep breath, his head falling back on the pillow as he accepted what was coming to him. He was almost there. I began slowly, as if to get to know him, what he liked. He lifted his hips when I heightened his pleasure, trying to enjoy it more. He called my name softly, and then his breathing completely changed. He moved and breathed in rhythm with my hand, my caresses, a light sheen of sweat breaking out over him as he neared his release. His head pressed back into the pillow, his body racked and flexed with sensual fever until he half growled half moaned, his body arching as mine had done earlier, the relief an explosion in his mind and his body that had only happened to me minutes before. His eyes remained closed as he felt me lick the excess off him and then heard me make use of the tissues next to his bed for my hand. Then I lay next to him, almost shy.

He dragged me on top of him, kissing me again, tenderly, playfully. He made me giggle when he noisily kissed me like cartoon characters did. He squeezed me. I nuzzled him.  
"And I didn't break your rule," he teased softly.

"No, you didn't."

But rules were broken, we both knew silently. The line between reality and fantasy had just blurred for us both. But we were sleepy now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is another chapter for you**

**Please R&R**

* * *

I awakened early the next morning to strong arms around me, squeezing my waist along with kisses on my shoulders and the back of my neck. It took me a moment to reassess my surroundings. I turned to John, and the memories broke over me like morning tide.

He smiled down at me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Slept well?"

I nodded yes. "It was nice."

"Good." He kissed me deeply, blending passion with persuasion. He licked my lips and I opened them to him, the achingly sweet plea becoming an action. In minutes, I felt like my body was caught in a storm, both inside and out, but strangely, I felt safe.

I could feel the vibration in his throat and chest when he exhaled heavily, half sigh, half growl. I was surrendering to him. He took off his clothes as he kissed me, and then began removing mine.

"What…"

He showed his scout sign. "No sex...last night." He winked at me, making me laugh softly as he turned our bodies so that I was straddling him. I could feel his growing erection beneath me. "We need a shower."

His mouth seized mine in a breath-robbing kiss. My logic was fading, burning from the heat he gave, to the point it had no weight, no place or bearing… He carried me into the shower, set me on the tiles and turned on the water. It was surprisingly warm. By the time I thought about saying something him, he'd already begun soaping me up. I sighed contentedly, feeling the strength of his hand under the soft towel and bubbly suds against my skin. "Ohhh."

He chuckled softly. He nibbled on my ear, and whispered, "You're tense. I thought I was tense!" That earned him laugh. "Feels good?"

"Yeah... yeah." He handed me the towel, and turned his back to me.

Oh, my God, it must be MY birthday, I thought as I kneaded his muscles through the soapy towel, admiring his form boldly. He exhaled heavily, again sounds of contentment coming from him, the vibration under my hands, something terribly feminine inside me responding to it. I gently pulled apart the muscles, relaxing them and committing to memory the sight, feel and scent of him. When he turned to me, I soaped his chest though he did not do mine. He watched me intently as I brought my hand lower, and then stopped. I felt my body responding and he hadn't even touched me.

"My turn," he said with a hint of sensual promise. The shower stream hit his face, and he opened his mouth, taking water in. He rinsed his mouth out and took water again, this time closing his mouth over my breast. I gasped at the warm current of water around it, and his tongue which licked patterns in its midst while his hands stroked my body. He allowed the water to escape, over my breasts and down my body, cascading down my legs. He thrust a single finger inside me while he did the same to its twin, and I leaned against him for support. He then brought the towel between us, washing my front completely, stealing caresses with strong fingers through the soft fabric. He adjusted the showerhead and the water rinsed us both as he kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I only opened wider, willingly; feeling and hearing a masculine sigh come from him.

"Mmmm," He ran his tongue along my neck, and lowered his head to my breasts, pushing me against the shower wall gently. His tongue circled the tips, trailing down, and he got on his knees to taste me. A cry escaped me as I called his name. He moaned as he tasted my essence. My knees weakened, but he kept me in place long enough to moan and cry out his name again.

"Yes?" When no answer came he rose to his feet, thrusting a single finger and rotating inside me, making me lean against the shower wall completely as he built a rhythm that made me whimper. I gasped when he pushed his second finger and thrust quickly, my pants beginning to match his rhythm. "Yes?" He went still and kissed me again, tenderly. "Say it."

It took me a few moments, but I managed it. "Yes."

He took me in his arms and held me for a few moments. He kissed my temple, and tilted my face up to meet his kiss again. I was completely pliable to him. He raised my body against the wall, and lowered me on him.

We gasped, crying out, going still for a moment, savouring it. He tenderly kissed me again, feeling himself tremble, not from my weight, but the sensation and the anticipation of more. We moaned as he began to move me up and down his length, watching me—my hair slicked back, head turned and eyes closed, lightly panting under the flow of water. I gasped and curled my limbs around him, meeting his thrusts, then crying out minutes later. He growled in response, keeping his control. He wanted more; he was holding on…  
He carried me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, laying me on towels on the carpet. He hadn't separated us, his movement was so careful. He scooped my legs over his arms and thrust deeply into me, making me cry out. The sensation was too much, taking some of his control away, and he began to drive into me wildly, the intensity and rhythm making us moan louder than before.

All self control gone, I brought my legs down and re-spread them, turning him onto his back. My head was tilted back and my fingers dug into his shoulders, guided only by the blood pounding in my ears and his hard length as I rode him. His hips began to meet mine, and I rode harder, whimpering with pleasure, a prisoner of sensation. I leaned forward, feeling close to climax, but unable to get there. I wanted him close to me; I wanted to feel all of him on me.

He understood, reversing the positions, and got up on his elbows and knees, our bodies against the other as he worked my entire body with his. I dug my fingers into his spine, making him buck harder against me as I sank my teeth into his shoulder in an effort not to let the entire hotel know what was going on. My screams, at best, were muffled as my hips met his movements his thrusts. He worked me into frenzy as my senses were wide open: our fanned breaths, our combined scent as we moved to a rhythm as primitive as time. Tears formed in my eyes as cries came from us both. And then finally, I screamed, coming so hard I thought I'd faint, and he let go, growling and moaning, his hands tangled in my hair, a peace coming over his face that made him more attractive than I thought he was before. I arched uncontrollably, my body riding the last of his orgasm, pulsing in the pleasure of his throbbing heat inside me.

For several minutes we lay there, still connected, catching our breaths, but still managing stray affectionate kisses and touches. I didn't think I could move. We didn't for a while.

We dressed in silence. He signed my program for my son, and gave me one of his favourite jerseys. He even managed to get autographs from DX, who was down the hall. He had to go to the next city, and I had a spa day for relaxation then onward home, though I swore to God I didn't need one anymore.

"I'm always on the road," he began in explanation from nowhere. "It's…"

"A choice," I finished. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat before I went on. "A choice to be faithful, a choice to nurture what is in here…" I pointed in my temple, then my chest. "…and here, for someone…anyone. Takes a lot of effort, I know." He blinked, so I went on. "Cell phones, emails, packages back and forth…keeping faith. I've done it; it's hard…especially when you're the only one who cares."

He didn't know what to say to that. I just wanted him to know I understood.

I swallowed hard. "It's okay. I let my feelings take over for the first time in awhile. I don't regret it, and I'm a big girl. Okay?" I knew I had to leave before I got emotional. I gave him a slow kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Take care of you, okay?"

His look was almost sad, but he kissed my forehead, and smiled, "You, too."

I mirrored his expression, and turned on my heel as I hugged my gifts, opening the door and walking out.

* * *

It had been a week since it had all happened. I managed to push it from my mind during the day, but at night, the memories were bittersweet. But I had a kid to raise, a job to keep, stuff to do…life went on. No one knew of our night, and I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to keep it for myself and to myself.  
I was sitting at my desk, frowning over a stack of paperwork when Carl the mailroom guy came by.

"Hey, ya got somethin'."

I barely spared him a glance. "It's Leila's. She orders everything."

"No, it's to you," he said.

"Okay, put it there."

"You have to sign for this."

I rolled my eyes, and set the work aside for a moment. "I take it you're waiting to see what it is?"

"Considering you never get anything, and it's overnighted? Hell, yeah!"

I laughed softly. "Probably some freebies to try to get business." I opened the package to find a half pound of Fannie Mae Pixies, a fresh corsage and a cell phone with a single slip of paper in the holder clip.

I stilled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said quickly, my heart in my throat. "I did order this, just slipped my mind."

"Oh…okay, then," Carl shrugged. "I was hopin' for something juicy…" He walked off, pushing his cart along.

I waited for him to get out of earshot, and dialled the number on the paper.

"Hey," a male voice greeted smoothly.

I closed my eyes, mirroring the smile I heard, and whispered, "Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all **

**here is another chapter for you **

**Please R&R**

* * *

"Wow, look at that kiss, Ma!"

I stood there in the middle of my living room, watching John Cena kiss the scantily clad Diva. I felt my insides knot. My throat was so tight that breathing felt like inhaling shards of glass. "Yeah…that was something."

"Ma, you okay?"

I looked at my son. He didn't know anything about John and me. It was even my suggestion that we keep it between us since the whole thing still seemed new. I told my family I'd been talking to a truck driver I met online just to protect what I thought we might have without interference. It had been a little over two weeks since I'd heard from him; he stopped in overnight for a couple of appearances, and we had a night of passion. Then he was gone. He'd been hitting three to five cities a week between appearances and performances; his filming schedule was another thing, too. I left messages on his cell at least twice a week just to let him know I was thinking of him. But I hadn't lately; I wanted to see if I was doing this thing alone. It felt like I'd gotten my answer.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, that was a trip," I managed a laugh.

He saw my upset, and laughed, thinking I was being dramatic for his amusement. "Boy, Ma, you're too funny!"

Halfway through the show, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and saw John's number. I picked up the phone and began moving to my room. "Hello?"

"Hey," he took a deep breath. "I guess you saw the show?"

"Yes." I sat on my bed, tense.

There was an awkward silence. "Okay, I didn't get a chance to tell you because…"

I stared at nothing, trying to keep a tight rein on my emotions. "You haven't had time."

Another long drawn breath. "I really haven't, it's been crazy." I said nothing, and he took another one. "Come on, Pixie, don't be like that."

I felt myself melt a little at his pet name for me. "You couldn't even crack your laptop, Ace?"

"I've been sleeping at odd times, babe, especially on the plane. The filming schedule changed a few times. Red eye flights, remember?"

"You can't stick that thing in your ear and spare a few minutes while you drive?" I heard him take another deep breath, and I felt my throat tighten. "If there's someone…"

"There isn't," he bit out. "And if there was, I'd tell you!"

It was my turn to take a steadying breath.

"Look, the kiss thing happened earlier today, and…"

"Earlier today—?"

"The storyline!"

"I just know we wouldn't be arguing now if you just…tried a bit more." I couldn't believe I was pushing it, but I had to be honest.

"I am trying!" His voice had risen in volume. "If you can't handle it…"

"If I can't?!" My voice matched his. "I'm not the one with the problem. I manage to call, email, leave messages."

"Maybe it's just too much."

"Oh," I couldn't say anything to that. "I see."

"I gotta get ready, I got a run out."

I suddenly realized that he never called me during a show. "Thanks for calling me." I wished it could have sounded softer, more sincere, but it didn't.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

That didn't come out any better. "It's just—John, I…"

"I can't do this right now."

I realized he was more upset than he had let on. He'd slipped out of character, and the guilt hit me. "Talk later?"

"Sure."

"I just miss you."

"Okay."

I swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Later."

"Later."

I closed my eyes tight, breathing deeply. Was I asking too much? My mind raced with probabilities. No, I told myself. No. He's got a laptop, cell phone, IM, and credit cards that could get a message to me if he was on the other side of the world. And I didn't ask for money; anybody can do that. I always wanted what money couldn't buy, and I promised myself I'd have it.

I returned to the living room, and watched the rest of the show. I watched John do his run-in, and felt a tinge of guilt. He was off his square the first thirty seconds, but by the end he was totally Cena. I went to bed, trying not to cry as I laid in the dark and waited for the ocean waves recording to soothe me; the conversation had not ended well…  
The next day was a flurry of the usual, though it all seemed a haze. I was so distracted. I was so out of it. I went through the motions like I always do when something bothers me, with the occasional outburst when I wanted space. Valentine's Day was less than twenty-four hours away, and it looked like it would be like many others I'd had, which I called "Single Awareness Day." It's just another day, I reasoned, but the media influenced woman inside me was on the verge of tears. I went to bed that night, having not heard from him.

* * *

At about one o'clock in the morning, I heard my name being yelled. I sat up, half asleep. I scrambled out of bed, thinking there was an emergency, but the yeller's tone didn't sound like that.

"What's goin' on?" my son yawned. "Who's yellin' like that?"

I ran to the front window, disbelieving as my mind fully awakened. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be! I opened it, and looked down.

Standing outside in front next to an SUV was John, looking pretty agitated. He was in a thick flannel shirt jacket and jeans. He looked up, and waved.

I ran downstairs quickly, feeling self conscious. He'd never been here before; we weren't exactly living in the lap of luxury.

"It's the trucker?" I heard my son ask.

"It's him," I answered.

"Who is that?" my mother asked, coming out of her flat.

"It's the trucker!" my son said excitedly, trailing me down the steps.

I opened the front door, and ran downstairs to the front gate to unlock it.

"When you said you locked down for the night, I thought you were kidding," he said with a lopsided smile.

My son's eyes went wide with recognition. "Mom…that's not a trucker."

I sighed. "I know." I trembled as I fidgeted with the lock and finally opened it.

John stepped in and offered his hand. "Hey, man, how ya doin'?"

My son took John's hand, and shook it, nodding and still reeling. "I can't tell nobody, can I?"

John grinned broadly. "Not…yet."

"Who are you, and what…"

John looked like a sixteen year old caught out past curfew when he looked at my mother.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I just…" He went up the steps to the porch, straightened, and offered his hand. "I'm John."

My mother shook hands with him, frowning. "The trucker?"

John laughed at that.

"Gran, that's John Cena!" My son couldn't believe she didn't know.

"John Cena…not that man on TV?!" After hearing a small chorus of yes's, her eyes widened. "Oh, well, whatcha doin' here?"

He stepped closer to me, and put his arms around me. "You're cold."

Even in the robe and nightgown, that was true. I nodded.

He looked at my mom. "I need a huge favor."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Mom!"

"Gran!"

She laughed. "You want to take her away for Valentine's Day, I take it?"

His smile grew, relief in his features. "Yeah."

She arched a brow, and chuckled, "Alright, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Within an hour, I packed a bag and we went grocery shopping. Then we were on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away," he answered. "We won't have a lot of time, but…I'll wake you when we get there, pix. Go to sleep."

I curled up into the passenger's seat, and dozed off, feeling tired anyway.

I awakened to warm lips against mine. My eyes opened to meet his, and shyness overtook me, as usual. "Hey."

"Hey," he kissed me tenderly, and smiled. "We're here."

"Here where?"

He sat back, allowing me to view a row of condos. We were in front of a very small one at the end. There was a lake beyond it, and I could tell the view was something. "Welcome to the Dells…in the winter, anyway."

I looked at it in disbelief, trying to commit it to memory: the small modern cabin and stone steps leading up to the door, the lake peeking from around the corner. I breathed it in.

"Let's get goin'."

"I'll unpack."

"Pixie…"

"You came to me on a night flight, picked me up and did a four hour drive," I said softly. I touched his face, lightly caressing it. "It's my turn, okay?"

"I'll take up the luggage, okay?"

"Okay, and you catch a few winks."

He caressed my face and drew me to him for a kiss. "Okay, I gotta admit, I'm beat."

I smiled knowingly as we both got out of the car. It only took a few minutes to unpack the car with the both of us doing it. I was putting the food away in the small L shaped kitchen, trying to decide what we would eat for breakfast.

"Let's take a nap first," he suggested.

"I'm okay," I nodded.

He extended his hand. "Please?"

I put the last of the food away and took his hand. He led me through the small living room area and up the stairs to the bedroom. There was a king size bed and Jacuzzi in it with a view of the lake outside glass doors. He sat on the bed, scooted over and pulled me in with him, dragging me into the curve of his body. "John…"

"Rest," he suggested, stroking my hair. "We've got the day, just rest now, okay? I'll even…" he released his hold and pushed a few buttons on his watch, "set my watch. Okay?" He put his arms around me, and I relaxed. "We won't sleep the day away." I snuggled closer, surrounded by the scent and feel of him. Sleep came so easy…

I woke up a little earlier than him to make breakfast. It was a little after nine. I cooked steak and eggs with biscuits for breakfast. And of course, the smell brought him down quickly.

"Awww, man!" he smiled, coming down the steps. "That's one good way to wake up!" I laughed at him. "You did get some sleep, didn't you?"

"I've been only been up for half an hour."

He stood behind me, setting his chin on my shoulder as I put everything on a platter.

"Mmmm…"

I giggled. The vibration of his chest against my back, the masculine tone…it made me absolutely giddy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We ate breakfast at the counter on stools from the platter, trying to figure out what to do with our day. After kicking around a few ideas, we opted to go snowmobiling and horseback riding. He had checked the net and he knew that each of the activities were not far away at all and took a couple of hours each, bringing us back to the condo in time for dinner.

We returned breathless and exhilarated with take out barbecue. We spread out everything on the living room floor and ate like a couple of teenagers, picking at each other's plates and drinking.

"I still wish we could have skied," I said softly.

"A bit risky when I got a show in a few days," John said apologetically.

"Like tackling those hills on a snowmobile?"

John gave a boyish grin. "Well, that's less risky!"

"Not when you're driving, it isn't!" I laughed. "You were all over the place."

"Hey, did we crash?"

"No, but it was wild!"

"You were the wild one," he nodded. "Why you didn't tell me you rode horses before? You were trotting one minute, and the next, you were gone."

"You didn't ask," I answered sassily. "Besides, that poor thing needed to run free, I could tell."

His look was totally affectionate with a tinge of sensuality that made my heart skip a beat. "So did you."

I smiled shyly at him. "Maybe."

He reached over to his jacket and pulled out a small gift box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Pix."

"John…" I opened the box and gasped at the ring. It was white gold with a diamond heart. There was a word scripted on either side of it. "Love…waits." I read, my throat tightening. I felt engraving on the back and saw hieroglyphs that I put on the bracelet I gave him for Christmas. "Aw, Ace, It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yes, yes!" I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." I framed his face in my hands. "I don't have anything…"

"My favorite poem? The one you wrote?"

"Oh...yes?"

"Can you—can you say it to me?"

I smiled and rose to my feet, my creative juices flowing. I walked to the steps leading up to our bedroom. "Come upstairs." I began walking up and began laughing as he got up and ran after me. He picked me up and kept moving effortlessly, making me giddy again. I extended my arm, and he leaned down, still holding me so I could turn on the Jacuzzi. The water pressure was phenomenal. It would be full in no time. He set me down, and I touched his face again.

"Damn," I whispered.

"What?"

"The simple sight of you mesmerizes me," I whispered. "Drowning in the sea of your eyes…" I began pulling his sweater and thermal shirt over his head, and he helped me. I inhaled the scent of him mingled with cologne. "Your scent calls to something primitive in me that I didn't know existed…kept hidden even from me." He was smiling in a way I'd never seen, but it thrilled me to my toes. "I believed in mind over matter until I beheld you…" I unbuckled his belt, unfastened his jeans. I knelt as I slid them down his legs. "I didn't know what pheromones were till I caught your scent." I heard his breathing change as I rubbed my cheek against his thighs, sighing deeply.

I rose to my feet and then reached up to kiss him. My lips brushed his gently at first, as if it was the first time. As he bent lower to me I demanded more, licking his lips and enticing them open. I licked his teeth, and then finally, he sighed, opening to me. I tasted him, my tongue dancing with his, sucking his as I felt his hands stroke the sides of my body. He reached under my sweater, his hands splaying my back, and then he pushed my sweater and turtleneck over my head and dropped them on the floor behind me. We kissed and caressed, moving to the bed. He pushed my pants down over my thighs and they fell to my ankles. I kicked them off as I pulled him down on the bed over me.  
I immediately reversed our positions, and sat up straddling his hips, his hardness which brought a small gush of juices from me. I gasped, my hands splaying his chest. "My mind cannot understand the screams of my body, my soul…except to reach out and touch you…" My tongue went to his neck, and he exhaled heavily, his hips straining upward. I lapped down to his nipples, which were already hardening. I circled each with the tip of my tongue, making him gasp when I bit or sucked them. I traced the lines of his stomach, watching his muscles twitch as if it was difficult to keep still. I pulled his boxers off, allowing more freedom to his erection. "Mmmm…." I licked the fluid that had escaped him and dripped on his tip. "Taste you to quiet it." I brought my hands around him, my lips meeting the tops of my circled hands, and stroked him, using my tongue and mouth to suck and work him unison. I felt him sigh heavily, heard a small moan as I felt the blood rush and pulsate in my hands, making him harder, and me hungrier. I intensified the pace as his hands tangled in my hair. He began panting, his body curling toward mine, and then lifted my head off him. I surprised him and pushed his hips back, licking the vulnerable skin between his balls and rosehole, earning the sound of my name being gasped loudly. I continued downward, and he moaned again, seeming helplessly caught in sensation as I reached up fondled his shaft.

He surprised me, and caught my hand. I offered no resistance as he pulled me up over his body. He faced me, his need tangible in his eyes, the air that surrounded us. And I, I was caught up into that feeling-

"Tension in my spine awaiting release," he raked my back, drawing a gasp from me. "Arch in feverish plea, for lips to skin soothe me…" He turned me onto my back roughly, his eyes glittering with masculine passion and lust. His look was primal; I almost forgot to breathe. "Never have I known the primal part of me that yearned and burned till I knew your touch…" I gasped as his tongue dipped into my mouth, thrusting inside as his fingers did the same to my sex. My moans vibrated in my throat and chest, already wet from the taste and feel of him.

He lifted his head briefly. "Go….on…" he whispered, licking my neck. His mouth took in one of my breasts, alternating between sucking and licking and making me arch.

"I never…tossed and turned and—" I gasped. "Begged for so much…" I squirmed as he worked his way down over my stomach, massaging my hips. "The power of surrender…needing…weakness…wanting-oh, God, John…" I felt his lips part mine, his breath against my pubis, my most private part. I gasped as he licked me, my body arching as I whimpered, "The strength to…follow through…to do…what I must….do…" I cried out my release, twisting against him.

He crawled over me, leaning over on his hands and knees so that our faces were inches apart. "To get there?"

My eyes glistened; I swallowed hard. He knew the poem! I swallowed hard again as I looked into his eyes. "Blindfold me…" He ran his fingers lightly over my eyes and I closed them. "So I may better sense…" I felt his lips against mine, brushing them teasingly.

"The taste and texture of you…"

"Bind me…" I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as he settled between my legs, my hips cradling his as my knees rose and ankles locked around him. "For I already am. Claim me…" I gasped, arching as he finally united us. I opened my eyes, and whispered, "I am already yours." I edged up to him, rubbing my cheek against his. "Your touch, your kiss…my…love…" my voice faltered.

"My desire…"

"Please always return to me," I pleaded in a whisper. "If your love be fire, let the flames lick me entirely…"  
"And I will rise like the Phoenix, only seeking more…" He thrust into me gently and faced me. "Hoping you are the yin to my yang…"

"The white to my black…"" I arched as he moved again. "The balance that would keep us intact…"

He nuzzled me, whispering, "Always."

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to cry, but the feelings were so strong. A tear escaped. Our cheeks were already damp against each other; I didn't know if it was sweat or tears, and it didn't matter. "Always."

And then he moved, sliding his body against mine. He released my hands and my arms went around him tightly as he began a slow pulsating rhythm which had me coming quickly out of anticipation of more. We moaned that first time, and every time after as our bodies sought more, needed more and kept giving and taking until we were sated, satisfied and exhausted, trembling and kissing in aftermath before falling asleep, his body spooning mine, his arm warming, protecting and holding me in slumber.

He awakened me the next morning with more, that same arm caressing the front of my body, his kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders. When he reunited us, I was ready for him…seemed like the most natural thing...to wake up this way. It was wordless and binding…I couldn't remember yielding so quickly or feeling such heat. We bathed in the Jacuzzi afterward, thankful that we could reheat the water, but then, we would have heated it up anyway…

Breakfast was lighthearted. I had to get him out of the kitchen and onto a stool. He was too distracting, and I knew he had a flight that afternoon. We had to get me back home and him on that plane.

"Oh, by the way…" He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me over pancakes, sausage and eggs.

I looked at the company logo on the front, and opened the envelope. "Oh, my God…tickets to Wrestlemania, backstage passes?!"

"Well, you said he's wrestling fan."

"Shit, I am, too!"

"And I'm your fave, right?"

"Oh…" I put on my southern belle accent, and pinched his cheek. "Of course you are!" He laughed at me as I put them in my coat. "Word of warning, he can't be bought, John."

"Oh, I know that," he shrugged.

I raised a brow. "Really?"

"We had an interesting convo while you packed."

I cringed. My son didn't mince words, like me. "What happened?"

"All he said was, 'my mom's a really good person….okay?'"

"What else?"

"No more needed," he nodded. "It's the look he gave…it was a long, hard look, you know…like a lot of everything at once. He really loves you, Pixie."

"Did you say anything?"

"Just that I knew."

I sighed.

"And he said I better act like I do," he chuckled. "Little man, there."

"Oh, God, John—I tell him that all that time—I'm…"

He raised a hand. "Nope, it's okay. He knows what I am, but he's more concerned about who I am…he's ahead of a lot of people, Pix, a lot of people." He smiled again, nodding almost respectfully, thoughtfully. "Little man, there."

We loaded the car, and took a walk out to the fishing pier, admiring the view one last time. It was so tranquil and still. I looked at the scene, and thanks to the weird weather, nature didn't know whether to stay dormant or wake up. I took a deep, cleansing breath…spring was coming. He stood behind me, his arms around my waist as he set his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna try harder, a lot harder, okay?" he told me, giving me a squeeze. "Even if I know I'm just getting your voice mail or it's hangin' in cyberspace, which I hate."

I laughed softly. He was such an impatient man at times. "I'm gonna be more patient, understanding," I nodded. "Even if I don't get a response right away, even if I see crazy shit on that show before…"

"That's not gonna happen again," he nodded quickly, kissing my temple. "You got my word on that."

I took another deep breath, resting against him. "Thank you."

We spun cds and talked all the way home, going over schedules for the next few weeks and things going on at our jobs. I felt my heart lurch when we reached the city limits; he covered my hand and squeezed it as if he knew, and after that we played nothing but rock. We seemed like kids who were not sure how to deal with something bigger than us, but were damned if we didn't try.

When he finally dropped me off at home, all we could do was stand on my porch and stare at each other at first, holding hands.

"I will call you when I get to the next port," he nodded, his face serious.

"Okay."

"I got IMs already," he went on. "Got a meeting tonight, not sure how long it will last."

"I'll be waiting."

He took a deep breath, and kissed me. His arms encircled me, massaged my back, and mine did the same, going to his head, and stroking it.

"Mmmm."

I burst into giggles again.

He lifted his head, chuckling down at me. "Why do you laugh when I do that?"

"It vibrates through me somehow," I put my hands on his chest. "It tickles."

His eyes turned completely sensual. "Mating call?"

"I don't know," I felt shy all of a sudden, looking down at my ring.

"Oh, that's right," he said quickly, going into his pocket. He pulled out his dogtags, and lifted them to me. They were there, but also, hanging in between them was a white gold ring with the inscription "Love waits" and the same Egyptian hieroglyphs I had on mine. He held them in his palm between us. "I'll have this with my dogtags if I'm not wearing it, okay?"

I kissed him for that. Suddenly letting him go didn't seem so painful, and I felt silly for it, but I didn't care…it lessened the pain, if only a little.

He looked apologetic. "I gotta go."

I nodded. "Be safe, take care of you."

He laughed. "I will." He kissed me again, and went to his car. I waved, and he smiled, pulling off and down the street.

I turned and went inside. I felt that lump in my throat again, but this time, I felt a little hope, too. I went up the steps to my apartment, and sat quietly. There was much to be done, but I needed a minute to change hats, so to speak. I got up and decided to put my cell phone on the charger; I hadn't in the last two days. I opened it to see what power I had left, and found I had a voice mail. I frowned; nothing could have been wrong, because the phone never rang. I retrieved the message.

"Hey, Pixie," John's voice said. "It's about 3 a.m. I'm sittin' here watchin' you sleep lookin' like a dream...and I just want you to know, it's hard as hell to leave you. I knew it when I met you, when we talked-I knew it when we touched… I'm learning, okay? Just…" he took a deep breath. "Keep believin' in me. Our lives are crazy, but I want you to know, I am holding on as long as you let me…" His voice trailed off, as if he was trying to think of something else to say, and I heard him take a deep breath. The message ended.

I replayed the message, closing my eyes. The tears returned, but I was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All **

**here is another chapter for you **

**Please R&R**

* * *

When my phone rang, I knew who it was already. It was Monday night, a little after midnight, and though I was already in bed, I opened my eyes and smiled as I turned on my side and clicked on. "Hey, Ace."

"Hey, Pix." John's voice purred.

"How are ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Sore."

The Tables Ladders and Chairs match grated my nerves. Even he looked worried on his first one, but now he was more confident. It was only his second, and I couldn't hide my worry when he told me about it weeks before. I sighed. "Better sore than broken."

"Are you okay?"

I managed a chuckle. "Yeah."

My exhaled but high pitched response brought a sigh from him. He recognized that sigh; it was my 'I love you and I'm still worried, but okay' sigh. "Aw, Pix." He was quiet for a moment. "Guess what?"

"You're doing another one?"

"No!" He laughed at that. "I don't have to show up for work till Saturday. No appearances, nothin'."

My eyes widened at this. "Nothing? Why?"

"It's your birthday, Pix."

I smiled, exhaling dreamily as I laid flat on my back. "Oh, John."

"Get packed, baby, we're outta here."

I sat up straight in the dark, my eyes wide with excitement. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere neither of us has ever been."

I could hear that grin, and giggled excitedly. "No clues?"

"I had to study up on it. And get your hair braided."

My brows raised at that. "Study? Wait-"

"Hey—baby, I'm at the restaurant," he said quickly. "Meeting the guys there. Talk to you tomorrow, k?"

"John…"

"I'll email your ticket and send the schedule."

I heard a smooch over the phone, and a click. I couldn't help but smile as I laid back down. Damned if the man wasn't interesting.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was on a plane to the Cayman Islands, then a smaller one to the Bracs. I was tingling with excitement from head to toe. As each leg of the trip unfolded before me, I saw more and more of civilization disappearing. What on earth were we doing? Where the hell were we going?

When I landed, I stepped off the plane and saw John immediately. He was dressed in his usual, a t-shirt, cargo shorts and a baseball cap. He was already striding toward me as I came down the steps. I jumped the last two right into his arms.

He kissed me, and my sighs turned into soft contented moans, my body melding to his. Dear God, I didn't think I could miss someone so much. My legs wrapped around him and he caught them to hold them in a place with a moan. We came up for air, and he laughed, "Hey, you!"

"Hey!" I scratched his scalp, and he closed his eyes briefly in pleasure. I ran my finger over the shell of his ear and said softly, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

His eyes rolled again with pleasure and he gave that disarming lopsided smile. "You wanna be patient?"

I chuckled sarcastically. "That's a switch."

"There's gonna be a lot of switching, Pix."

I blinked, a slight frown crossing my features.

"But—" He carried me into the back of our chauffeured car, and laid me on the back seat, crawling over me as the door was closed behind us.

I realized that we had a driver, one that may hear us. "John…"

"Babe," He chuckled, nodding as he pulled my t-shirt over my head. "Don't mess with a starving man!" I laughed softly with him as I helped him take his t-shirt off. He kissed me again, his breathing ragged as he unfastened my shorts and reached between my legs. As usual, I wasn't even aware of how wet I'd gotten since I'd laid eyes on him. He pushed my shorts down and I shimmied to help him. "Oh…" he whispered, returning to stroking me. I began to pant as he kissed me, his finger gently probing and teasing. He pulled off my underwear, threw them on the floor of the car on top of my other clothes, and licked his finger. "For me? You shouldn't have!"

I gasped as he unzipped his shorts and pulled out his erection. I became breathless as I began to ache with anticipation, still surprised at how quickly our blood heated together. He locked eyes with me as he united us. We moaned softly in unison, or hips gyrating, rotating to savour our reunion…it'd just been too long… "Oh…" I wrapped my arms and legs around him, arching as he plunged slowly and deeply. I closed my eyes, allowing my head to fall back. "Oh…you know I can't help myself."

He had the day planned. We went swimming and snorkelling in the late morning. He took the time to work with me on my swimming before we went diving. He knew I wasn't fond of water, but he wanted me to trust him. It was worth it: Never had I seen such beautiful water and coral, multicoloured fish swimming about. The feel of his hand to assure me helped so much. He seemed to almost know when I got a little scared.

We explored caves in the afternoon. We picked the big ones. The inside was again, a masterpiece that only could have been created by nature. Before we left, he braced me against the wall and made love to me again, my legs wrapped around him. I would never forget the clean air around us, the echoes of our cries and moans that reverberated all around us, through us. Afterward, we sat on the edge of one of the cave entrance cliffs, eating sandwiches from our packs and letting our legs dangle off the side as we looked off to the ocean, catching up and talking.

We got back to the house before sunset and had a nap in the hammock for two on our private beach.

"Do you trust me?" John asked out of nowhere as we snuggled.

"Yes."

He didn't seem happy with that answer.

"What's going on, Ace?" I asked with concern, caressing his face. "All day today, you've seemed a little distracted."

He chuckled, nodding dismissively, and I felt a sense of foreboding. "Nothin'. It's just been awhile since I've relaxed. Forgot how, I think." He looked down at me. "One thing for sure, we're not relaxing tonight." He pushed a few of my braids out of my face and caressed my cheek, his lopsided smile returning. "Take a nap. You're gonna need it."

I raised a sardonic brow at him, but I knew he was right. I'd been with him long enough to know how intense his sexual appetites were. I curled next to him and let the events of the day tire me into my nap.

We had dinner on the patio facing the ocean. I loved cooking for the man; he was happy to have home cooked food after so many weeks on the road, so no matter what I tried to give him one every time we managed to see each other. Once I even cooked and brought him a meal to one of our rendezvous. I smiled at the memory of our picnic on a hotel room floor on bath towels.

We climbed to the higher point of our secluded beach and sat in the grass, watching the sun set in companionable silence, snuggled together. It'd been a beautiful day, and the world didn't seem to exist. Our lives were so hectic that everything seemed fantastical, surreal now.

* * *

**Sorry this isnt as long as the last few chapters but i seem to have a bit of writers block and im struggling to decided which way to take the stories so if u have any ideas feel free to message them. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone **

**here is another chapter im sorry if you dont like it a got inspiration from 50 shades **

**so here it is **

* * *

"That's it." I said interrupting the silence as the moon began to rise.

John turned to me, but said nothing.

"Out with it," I took his hand. "Out with it, Ace."

He smiled sheepishly, his gold dusted lashes lowering. I stroked his temple coaxingly,

and he took a deep breath. "Come on, Pix. It's time."

"Time for what?"

He rose to his feet and extended his hand. I took it, and we headed toward the house.

After a few moments, he finally started talking. "We are going to the Island of Desiree."

"What?" I frowned, bringing all personal memory of geography into my mind's eye. "Never heard of it."

"It's a small island, not far from here," John said softly.

"Like Fiji?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Like Fiji."

"Oh," I smiled gently. "I'm happy right here. The Bracs are beautiful—"

"This is a pit stop, that's it."

I exhaled heavily. His tone was dismissive, one not to be argued, so I changed tack, opting for a bigger picture. "Come on, John, no riddles, okay?"

"The Island of Desiree is a place where couples go, and rough it."

"Rough it?"

"Well, there's running water, but…"

"Why would we go there?" Hell, I didn't like the sound of it.

"To learn to survive together. It's almost like a survivor series for couples, I think."

My brow went up. "You think?"

"But there are a few important things on this island, rules, I guess."

We finally approached the house and John moved steadily. I thought we'd sit and look at the view, but he didn't even look at the patio chairs. I followed him. "What…"

He paused as he took my hand, not changing his pace.

I felt the seeds of panic planted as his hold became tighter and his pace slightly quickened. He led me into the master bedroom and to the ocean view from the room. "John…"

"In each couple, there must be one Dom and one sub, and we're there for three days or so."

My breath caught. "What?"

"You're the sub."

I gasped, my eyes narrowing. "I am not…"

"Yes, yes you are," John turned to me, a small smile on his lips. His blue eyes almost glittered in the moonlight. "See, you're a strong one, but you are a sub. You just need a gentle but effective Dom. That…" His lopsided smile returned, but his eyes were no way near boyish. "Would be me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you think of this because of a book or some bullshit?"

"Well, that and all your writings."

My heart was in my throat. I nodded no, and began to back away. He strode around me and stopped right in front of the doorway, effectively blocking escape. My eyes widened. "John, what are you doing?"

"We are expected at the Island of Desiree tomorrow," John nodded. "So tonight…" He moved for the door effectively closing it. "I have to break you."

The whispered words and final click of the door made my head swim. "John…"  
"You weren't always this strong," he stepped toward me. "Something happened, or someone. And you never forgot it."

My heart was thudding. He was serious! I nodded frantically. "John, we don't have to—we don't need to do this…"

"Yes, we do," John's voice was so calm my nerves began to unravel. "You always complain about always doing what you should, what you have to—instead of what you want. You complain about the crown being heavy." He saw that I recognized words from my own poetry and writings being thrown at me. "Let me deal with that. Let me wear the crown. Give in to me." He took a step toward me. "I won't stop tonight till you do." I tried to think of something to say, but the words caught in my throat as he rubbed his cheek against mine and whispered, "I know you, pixie. I know you are sophisticated and restrained, but there is something primitive and lustful you keep in check…sometimes it's so hard to control, it hurts…aches…to be free." He paused, changing the words I'd written. "You will not suffer like that…not anymore."

I began to tremble, my throat constricting, and I took deep breaths to try to reason with him. I liked where I was at. Yeah, there were issues, but this wasn't a solution…right? "What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Your greatest fear is to love and not be loved in return." He drew patterns up and down my arm as he whispered in my ear, our bodies mere inches apart. "To want it and not have it, get it." There was an edge to his voice and he took a deep breath. "So…" he pushed me back on the bed, crawling over me, and whispered, "Trust me? Have I ever left you starving?"

I wanted to cry. I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly, my whole body ached, starting at my spine and branching out. It was like my skin was heavy and hurt my insides to carry. The pain was profound, and I didn't know its source, but I was frightened of his eyes…it was like they were really seeing me for the first time. I began to tremble under the weight of it all. Tears escaped my eyes and I gasped for air. He began undressing me. "John, I…"

"Sir or master," he pulled my shirt over my head. "Take your pick."

I stilled again. "What?"

"You cannot call me John on the island." He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his other clothing in seconds. As usual, even in the haze of psychological chaos, I was left breathless at his nudity. He crawled over me our eyes meeting. "You will call me as I say. Anytime you don't, I have to punish you."

He stressed those words. It was a rule. I calmed myself a little before I spoke. "Okay, okay…milord."

He smiled and nodded. "You must mean it." It was as if he understood the importance of the rule, of a lot of things at once.

I frowned, confused.

He reached behind me under the pillows and pulled out handcuffs. They were black leather and soft but the long chain of hoops and links were cold metal. He clicked one in place around my wrist.

I gasped as he attached the other end of the cuff to the bed post. I looked at him pleadingly, not sure what to say, what to do. He pulled out another set of cuffs. "John!"

"Have I ever hurt you?" he asked me, his voice strained. "Do you trust me?"

I looked at him. He may have never said he loved me, but this much was true. He'd never hurt me. I didn't believe he'd ever intentionally do that. I was scared to death, and we both breathed like our lives were on the line as we looked at each other. With a small pleading sob, I gave him my other hand. He clicked the cuff in place, and kissed my forehead.

"Lesson one," John no longer looked unsure or pleading. He attached the cuff to the other bedpost. "Your job is to see to my comfort. If I am happy, you are happy." He kissed me gently, teasingly, as if to comfort and calm me down from the last minutes I'd endured. He alternated kissing each of my breasts, tugging on them lightly with his teeth and then licking them as his fingers reached between my legs. He stroked me, and my body became suspended in time with his touch. "Obedience will be rewarded." Small moans escaped me as I felt his breath in my ear. I knew the next line—I'd written it! And I was so close. He stopped abruptly. "Disobedience will be punished, kitten. Do you understand?"

Anger and wonder swirled inside me. "Yes!"

He took the time to lean over and whisper in my ear. "Yes, what?"

"Yes…sir."

He gave a small affectionate but rewarding smile, liking the way it was said. I didn't know the difference, exactly, but it pleased him, and at the moment, it was all that mattered. He kissed me tenderly on my forehead and then went to my lips, his tongue delving into my mouth and I moaned with relief. He moved lower to my neck, and I closed my eyes. I'm not going to survive this, I thought.

"Lesson two," he whispered. "You are not to speak to any male on the island but me. It's for your safety." He paused. "In real life, I really wouldn't care, but these are the rules of the island." He moved lower on me and I throbbed painfully as I felt his breath against my sex. "Say it."

I was shaking. "I am not to speak to any male on the island but you…sir."

His lapped at my sex, and then briefly stopped. "Say it again."

"I am not to speak to any male on the island but you."

He went on, crawling over me and tucking me under him. "If a man speaks to you, you are to find me or go back home immediately."

I gasped as he thrust hard into me. "If a man speaks to me, I am to find you or go home immediately."

"Say them all," he demanded huskily. "Say all the rules."

"John…"

He thrust hard and fast, driving me higher. I screamed the climax building inside me almost painful. I panted hard, about to come when he pulled out. I gave a cry of frustration as he faced me. "John? Did you say…John-?"

"I wailed, realizing what I'd done.

"Think about your mistake," he backed away and off the bed, leaving me there. He sat on a chair next to the bed and stroked himself. "Think about what you did and what I can't do because of it."

I chastised myself, licking my dry lips as I watched him watching me. It was a dumb mistake, and the punishment didn't seem to fit the crime. I drew a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Are you?" He crawled back on the bed, and cupped the apex of my legs. He rubbed my sex roughly with that same warmed hand that touched what I wanted, and slapped me there. I didn't realize that sensation would feel good, and gasped. He rubbed the tip of his erection up and down my slit.

My reply was half whimper, half moan. The ache was so deep…"Yes, sir."

He tucked me under him again, and thrust into me. I cried out, and was suddenly aware of why we were out in the middle of nowhere. He knew this would happen. Before my logic could progress to slice through, his hardness obliterated it, my being centred on his quick thrusts and how he soothed that maddening ache inside me. My body was so hungry for him. My head fell back in surrender. "Now, say it again."

"Yes, sir…" I swallowed hard as his rhythm became steady, providing pleasure but not a climax, which my body needed so desperately. "I am to see to your comfort. Obedience will be rewarded, disobedience will be punished." His pace quickened, and I gasped. "I am not to talk to any man on the island. If a man does, I am to—find you, or go home." He raised my hips and rocked my body back and forth on his hardness. I moaned wantonly. "Please, please, J'—sir." He rode me hard and my screams became more shrill. I came so hard around him I thought I couldn't let go if I wanted to. My screams sounded foreign to my ears, a blend of relief and need. He slowly rotated his hips, enticing me to relax, and then crawled under me, sitting against the headboard and pulling me onto him, my arms still bound to the posts. He began another rhythm and I screamed as he ground my hips into his, his hardness filling me and helping gravity pull me onto him over and over as I repeated the rules and he brought me another climax, and another. Finally, he scooted forward and positioned himself back over me, making me scream tearfully with relief as he growled and bucked, flooding my insides. We shared a tired and ragged kiss, and he collapsed on me, reaching up to unfasten the cuffs.

"Rest now, you will be tested again."

* * *

He didn't lie. He awakened me at different times during the night just to see how much of my rules stuck. I was punished when I forgot to respond appropriately; he would literally go back to sleep leaving me in heated frustration to consider what I'd done wrong. I was rewarded when I didn't forget, sent back to peaceful slumber in aftermath of a blissful mounting.

The sky was a pre-dawn gray by the time he sighed, "You're ready." And kissed my forehead, curling my body into his as he settled down for real rest.

I lay there, awake. What the hell had he gotten me into…gotten us into?

"Do I seem worried?"

I felt him behind me. His movement told me he was up on one elbow. "No, sir."

He turned my face to his by my chin. "Still trust me?"

His eyes were pleading, yet intense. My mind had trouble with the situation, but my heart won out. I saw nothing dangerous in those eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Then?"

I saw his point. If he wasn't worried, why should I be? But my mind was like a computer at times, hard to shut down. But I yearned to be at peace like him. "Good night, sir?"

He laughed softly, and kissed me. "Good night, love." He resumed his position of sleep, and stroked my limbs. I breathed slowly and deeply, enjoying the caress. He called me love…had he ever called me that?

I don't remember when I closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all **

**Here is another chapter and i had help with this chapter from friend who likes this kinda kink **

**Please let me know what you think **

**ENJOY**

* * *

That afternoon John and I hopped another plane and a boat, which had me seasick, much to John's amusement.

"You have a serious fear of water, don't you?" he asked me as he put cold compresses to my head.

"It's really bad," I sighed apologetically. "My sis took me to see Jaws when I was four. My mom thinks I've been traumatized ever since. I'm not sure, really."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you some pills for the way back," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I will feel better as soon as we reach land," I told him. "It'll go away within an hour if I don't move anymore." He kissed my nose, and I chuckled, "Sorry."

The boat pulled into the beach, and we could see huts in the distance, one larger than the rest off to the right. Gold sand gave way to green trees and lush hills beyond that. It was pretty, and once again, I was committing things to memory.

John looked at me as I pulled my pack onto my back. "Need help?"

"I'm okay." I struggled with it, but then it finally evened itself out.

He frowned. "The hell you put in there?"

"The essentials," I nodded. I had put together my own survival kit, and hoped it would be enough.

As we neared the huts we saw a few people already there. They looked like they just arrived, too. There were four couples, including us. Two couples looked like fish out of water, while one couple were about our age and looked up to task, at least physically.

A man emerged from the largest hut. He stood a few inches taller than John and was at least twenty-five pounds more muscle. His eyes were gray—silver when any light hit them, and his thick black hair fell past his shoulder blades. He wore black military pants and boots, sporting a bare chest that even John would have to respect. He stood proudly and expectantly on the veranda of his house. Everyone gravitated toward him like a pack to its leader. John and I hung back and looked on.

"Good afternoon," the man's voice was deep. "Welcome to the Island of Desiree. I am Draco Donovan, your guide…and leader." His eyes rested on us, why I didn't know. I shifted uneasily as he smiled at us. "I enforce the rules, help with problems and concerns, and if needed, issue orders in emergencies. I will also coordinate activities if we have time." He paused and smiled, more at the ladies it seemed. "Now, your living arrangements. The first hut belongs to Charles and his mate. The second belongs to Leo and his. The third belongs to Jeremy. And by request, the fourth, to John and his."

I looked at John, who pursed his lips in displeasure at being singled out.

"Take time to settle in, and look around. Foodis being brought in for your first night on the island," Draco went on. "We will have a spread out here for you. Dinner is at sunset. Thanks."

John led me to the last hut. It was basically two rooms—a bedroom and front room separated by a dark curtain. The front room held a small stove that could hold one pot or pan, a few large seat cushions and a small cabinet.

I raised my brows at it all. I was happy to be with him, but I knew I'd rather be at the Bracs. "Well, let's get settled." I stepped toward the bedroom, and he caught my hand, turning me to him.

"You don't like it."

I chuckled at his deflated tone. "We just got here, sir."

His soft laugh didn't hold much humour. "What's wrong, Pix?"

I exhaled heavily. "I don't like that Draco person."

John rolled his eyes, relief in his laugh. "Join the club! He thinks he's Mufasa, or somethin'."

"Or Zeus!" I laughed with him.

"Well, all we've got to do is avoid him," he told me. "Rough it and not need his help. That's all he's here for, I think."

"Think we can?"

He gave a careless shrug.

I noticed a chest next to the door. It looked like a seat at first. "What's this?"

"What?"

I set down my backpack and opened the chest. Inside was an island map, a net, a pot, a pan, a teapot, flatware and dishes for two along with two sacks and two pails. "Oh, okay." I pulled out the net, and saw there was a hole in it. "I'll start on this before dinner."

John laughed at me. "What?"

"Well, I get the feeling this is how we catch fish, sir." I frowned at it. "You will need this first thing tomorrow, I think."

"Okay, so you can fix it?"

"Pretty sure I can," I nodded, fingering the fibres. "But we should go and see if I can get some vines or something. This hole right here looks like trouble."

He nodded. "Well, let's go check the place out."

We unpacked quickly and headed out to the wilderness. We found the solar powered well pretty fast, but we kept going. Finally we found it: the small spring that emptied into a beautiful pond.

"Oh…" I breathed at the sight of it. "This is…I'm coming here every day. Thank God there's no snakes here." I scampered down followed by his soft laughter. I crouched down finding a tree with rope like branches. "And look...see, here's what the net's made of. Got a knife?"

John smiled broadly and pulled out a knife that was strapped to his calf.

"Cool."

"I'll get it," he crouched down next to me and started cutting pieces. He looked over, smiling at me. "You're getting into this."

"Honey, I'm a survivor," I smiled, caressing his cheek. "And you are definitely my confidence level."

He chuckled, "You're going to swell my head," He covered my hand with his.

"God, I hope so," I whispered softly, pouncing him. I pushed him back in the grass under the tree and kissed him. When I lifted my head to look at him his eyes were half open but looking up at me with that lopsided smile on his lips. I lifted a finger, and went into my pocket.

"What…"

I pulled out a chocolate candy kiss, and popped it in my mouth, allowing it to melt on my tongue. I glazed my lips with it, and left the rest. "Want some?" I leaned forward, and he caught my head to nibble and lick the treat off my lips and finally taste my mouth. We both moaned softly, enjoying the taste of each other combined with the small treat, making it last. I slowly brought his hands behind his head and gasped softly, lifting my head again. "Don't move."  
"Am I under arrest?"

I sat back, straddling myself on his hips. "Do you wanna be?"

John took a deep breath and got comfortable in his position. He gasped softly as I nibbled his ear. "What are my rights?"

I gave a small throaty laugh in his ear and licked it, making him shiver. I worked my way to his chest, pushing up his shirt. I felt his hips move under me as I licked his chest, and he sighed again. I did long strokes on his torso, bathing him with my tongue, taking pleasure in the rise and fall of his body, which gradually quickened as I got to the waist of his shorts.

"Pix…"

"Shh, you're interrupting." I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled down his zipper carefully. I could feel his anticipation, I fed on it. I reached into his boxers and pulled out his manhood, which was almost completely erect. I looked up at him and he caressed my cheek. I needed no more invitation as I bathed his shaft with my tongue, and finally took him in, using my hands to caress as I sucked.

A long soft moan came from him and he began to slowly move his hips. His head fell back, revelling in sensation, one hand in my hair, the other grabbing a handful a grass in an effort not to get too loud. He panted as I briefly stopped to pull down his shorts and underwear to lick his balls, my hands still caressing him, his hips straining upward to accommodate my movements.

"Oh…." His voice was a ragged half whisper, half moan. "Come on, baby…" He moaned deeply as I hummed, the combined vibration of my mouth and his own sound reverberating through us both. His hips began to buck, and I dipped my tongue to the sensitive flesh under his ball leading to his rosehole. "Ride me…come on, ride me."

I was aching and wet from arousing him. I crawled over him and he was pulling down my skirt and panties with ease. I straddled him, mounting him, and biting my lower lip to stop myself from moaning with pleasure. No one should feel this good, I thought as I began to move on him. No one should feel like this.

He held my hips, squeezing them and then slapped my backside. I whimpered, savouring the sting of it and I moved faster, wriggling and then rotating my hips as I rode him, not allowing the head of his erection to slip out, but squeeze it as I lowered myself onto him again. He slapped me again, and I gasped, riding harder, faster. I knew it was what he wanted. He grasped my hips and crushed me onto him, doubling my impact every time he impaled me. I bit my lip again and allowed my head to fall back, trying not to scream as I came around him, my head falling back in surrender. He repeated the act, and I dug my fingers into his shoulders, stealing nibbles and kisses on his mouth in need to feel closer to him as we worked each other.  
He pulled off his t-shirt and put it around my shoulders, rolling me into the grass and reversing our positions in seconds. I felt the warmth and scent of him under and over me as he thrust hard and deep, drawing a cry from me that I couldn't control if I wanted to. I could barely keep up with piston like rhythm he set; releasing moans and cries as he bucked against me. Finally, he grabbed my hips, stopping my movement as he thrust hard and deep, moaning in release. I sighed in relief, his juices quelling my insides, bringing back my sanity as we rode out the last of our joined orgasms.

"Ah!" He gasped, throwing his head back, and laughing breathlessly. He rolled onto his back, pulling me with him. "Mmm…" He kissed me again. "Let's take a dip."

I grinned as I stripped completely. He kicked off his shorts and shoes and we went to the pond. He dove in and I waded in slowly, pushing off and beginning glide on the water when I got waist deep. We swam about, looking at the haven we found. He turned back and caught me in his arms. We just floated and swam about, making plans for the next day.

"This so great," I breathed, looking at him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So, I fix the net," I said softly.

"And I'll go fishing," He finished.

I gasped softly, looking around. "Banana trees…"

"Are those mango's?"

"Oh, no mango's," I nodded. "I'm allergic."

"Okay, no mango's." He looked around. "I think those are papayas, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Think so."

"Those are a close relative to mango's, huh?"

I wasn't sure, but shrugged.

He nodded and smiled. "I'm not against bananas and fish for a few days."

I smiled thankfully. "I'm sure there are some other edibles around here."

"Man, we'd better get back," John said, frowning up at the sky.

"The sun's moving pretty fast," I observed.

"Or we just lost track of time," he winked.

We swam back to the edge and came out of the water to get dressed. He pulled on his boxers and began to dry me with his t-shirt. I laughed softly as he paid attention to his favorite parts.

"Hello."

I reflexively jumped behind John in my state of undress, hearing a male voice.

"Draco," John nodded curtly.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my underwear. I put them on and reached for my skirt and tank top, happy for the shield of John's broad upper body.

"I see you found the pond," Draco said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, we decided to do some exploring today."

"Well, it's getting dark," he raised a brow.

"We're coming," John was stiff and flexed. Even I knew that Draco was something to be protected from. The man was a predator, what kind I didn't know, but I instinctively wasn't comfortable around him.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Some of the women are figuring out how to make plátanos—"

"I already know how to do that, sir," I whispered, turning to face John's back. "I didn't miss anything."

"What?" Draco's expression darkened. "Did she speak to me?"

"No, to me," John nodded. "She already knows how to make plátanos. She spent time in Puerto Rico…isn't that right, kitten?"

"Yes, sir, I did." I peeked around John's upper bicep as I stepped into my skirt. I tried to pull on my tank top but it kept rolling against my half wet skin. He sensed my difficulty and turned, pulling the top and helping me straighten up.

Draco didn't look happy, and his eyes locked on me. He stared at me for a full minute. "Ah, I see."

John smoothed the shirt one last time and pulled me into his embrace with one arm. I curled around his side, my hand over his heart, a welcome vibration. He raised his brows expectantly at the man as if he was intruding. "Will that be all?"

Draco nodded stiffly, locking eyes with John. I got the feeling something bad happened. I didn't want to think about it, but my instincts were whispering inside me. They were alphas, and as usual, there can only be one. "Don't wander too far, the place gets very dark very quickly." He paused. "Dinner is in an hour or so."

"Are we in trouble?" I asked after he disappeared in the trees.

John took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I don't like how he looks at you."

Dinner was a bit strained. The women could only talk to their men, and then I realized that the rule didn't apply to the women talking to each other. I nudged Sarah, and then smiled. She looked at Madison and Brianna. We understood each other quickly. We broke off from the men, and we women had girl talk. I found out that Chief Charles and his wife Sarah were looking to spice up their relationship. Sir Jeremy and his wife Madison were here from Great Britain after the birth of their first child to "warm things up a bit." Leo and Brianna, who were a real sub and Dom, had been together for years. He picked this trip, and Brianna went along with it. The only thing was that Brianna wanted to get married, and didn't know how to bring it up to her master without seeming "ungrateful or disrespectful." And John and me, we were there for my birthday getaway. I felt stupid saying that but it was the truth after all.

Suddenly we heard our names being called, and we returned to the fire.

"Pixie?" Draco called.

I looked to John, who nodded, and I rose.

"Who told you to talk to the ladies?"

There was a tense silence as I took a breath, looking at the other women. They looked scared. I looked at John. "Sir, did you say I could talk to no other man on the island?"

"That is the rule," John nodded with a smile.

"Did I break it?"

"No," John nodded, raising a brow at Draco. "No, you did not." John's blue eyes narrowed at Draco in silent warning. He kissed my forehead. "Sit, kitten."

I sat, feeling tense and angry. Normally guys like this I stood toe to toe with.

"So these are your women," Draco arched a dark brow at the men. He was like an animal looking for a fight. He just wasn't finding one. "Would you fight for them?"

John took a deep breath and looked at me.

Charles was the first to answer aloud. "Of course."

"Then you'll be the first," Draco got up and backed away from the fire, giving them space. "You lose, and she is mine."

Charles looked slightly fearful. He looked at the other men and rose. John nodded, clearly not liking the situation.

Draco was at least fifteen years younger than Charles, making short work of him. He smiled at us all, and gave Jeremy the "just bring it" sign. Jeremy got up and tackled him, sending them to the ground. The close proximity had them rolling in the sand, and then they began to wrestle. Draco got him into a half nelson, making his opponent give in. Leo was the best of the three. Their fight went on for about ten minutes. They were both bleeding before Draco subdued him, too. He spit blood in the sand and smiled at John.

"No!" I whispered.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe my nerve to speak.

"What is it, kitten?" John looked at me. He frowned as I nodded again.

"What is it now?" Draco asked John. "Can't control your woman?"

John looked at me, his eyes confused and impatient. "What is it, kitten? What is it?"

"I just don't understand, sire," I decided to lower my eyes, keep my voice soft.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you want to fight."

"Pixie…"

"Why do you fight for something, someone already yours?" I said the words as evenly as I could. "He cannot take me like a doll."

John stood, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "She chooses to be with me. But if you just want to fight, I'll be happy to oblige." He shrugged, his stance easy, but I knew he was ready. "Been awhile since I've had a good one."

Draco frowned and then glanced at me. Then his face melted into a smile. "What have we learned here?"

"That she is mine because she chooses it," John said with a lopsided smile, his eyes bordering on arrogance. "I appreciate that."

Draco nodded, impressed. He turned to the women. "Why didn't any of you speak up?"  
They looked at each other, not having an answer. "Why did you, kitten?"

My eyes widened in outrage.

John gave a humourless laugh. "She's not your kitten." The words came easy, but had an edge to them. "But you can answer the question, honey."

"I knew I didn't want Draco," I said simply. "I know where my loyalty and heart is, that's all."

Draco slowly smiled. "I think it's time for man talk." He nodded respectfully in the direction of the women. "If you ladies wouldn't mind?"

I looked to John, and he nodded. I looked and saw the others follow suit. I went to my hut and crouched down by the door, straining to listen. John and Draco sat down.

"She's a little queen," Jeremy joked.

"But I'm still her master," John raised a brow. The men chuckled at that.

"I still think yours needs training," Leo bristled. "Brianna would never do that."

"I like her just the way she is," John nodded.

"So, do you miss having more than one woman?" Draco asked.

"Naah," Jeremy nodded. "I like knowing I've got somebody who'll be there."

"You're still in baby heaven," Charles chuckled. "I remember that."

"Well, we still have playmates," Leo nodded. "It's fun for us. You two do that, John?"

"Uh-uh," John nodded no.

"I don't know if she would or wouldn't," Charles shrugged. "Never asked."

"I don't know, either," Jeremy said softly. "I guess…"

"I have had many women," Draco said evenly. "I sort of have a collection of women's underwear…British, Italian, Spanish—"he smiled as the men began to laugh. "Egyptian, Indian, Australian…you know about Australia, right, John?"

"Been there," John said casually.

"You did sample some of the cuisine, then?"

"Oh, it's different," John chuckled softly.

I couldn't help but smile and frown at the same time. Did he know I was listening?

"And Americans."

"Ah, yes," Jeremy smiled. "Headstrong lot, but kinky, I hear."

"I have never sampled the American cuisine," Draco said slowly. "I mean, I've had the Italian-American, Irish-American, the Asian American…how do you feel about that, John? Can you share that with me?"

The fire crackling was all there was to be heard besides the birds in the jungle behind them. The men realized the struggle between the two, and waited for a response.

"I don't share," John nodded, his smile not reaching his eyes. "But I hope you find that someday, I really do."

Draco pursed his lips and smiled. "Pity."

"Yeah."

I crawled away from the door. I'd met guys like that. They see a woman of different nationality and just want to know the sexual difference, if any. And he was an attractive man, I knew he probably wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am'ed a lot of women. He was also used to getting his way, and I knew I'd gotten around him at least twice since I got there. John was no better. He never backed down from the man once. I sighed as I changed for bed. I tried to concentrate on the net repair, but the question kept coming back as I did: How far would Draco go? I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing. I'd been in situations like this; some did not end well. I had the scars to prove it.

* * *

Sometime later, I heard the front door open and froze. From my bed I could see through the curtain separating the room. I recognized John's form in the moonlight as he closed the door behind him. He came through the curtain and removed all but his boxers. He crawled in next to me, making sure the insect netting around the bed was closed before he finally lay down.

The still of the night hid nothing. He took a deep breath and said, "You heard."

I exhaled heavily and nodded. "Yeah."

He drew me into his arms and whispered, "Don't worry, I got it covered." He turned me onto my back and I looked up at him on his side. I briefly closed my eyes, enjoying his fingers caressing my cheek. "You know I'll protect you, right?"

"I know that," I whispered back. "I just hate this. I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter," John nodded, pushing my braids back from my face. "I think he picks one out of every group. You're it." He kissed my forehead. "I talked to Charles. He's Navy, knows how to deal with a small boat. We're fishing at four. Stay in here. He said he'll have Sarah pick you up to go to the pond. Don't move around this camp alone, understand?"

I nodded yes.

"I'll be back by noon, if not before, okay?"

I nodded, looking up at him. The moon's reflection on his blue eyes made them almost glitter. His lashes looked blonde and sandy against his skin, beginning to disappear with the tan he was getting.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he said with a confidence I'd come to know.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone this is another chapter for you**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Please R&R**

* * *

I heard the watch on John's wrist beep, and groaned softly, turning to look at him. I sleepily smiled at him. He was still out cold. I lightly touched his hair and clicked the watch off. I went to the front room and started the stove. I heated water and made instant coffee that I brought with me in my pack. Then I crushed the bananas and fried them. It wasn't much but it could hold him over till the fish came.

I crawled back in bed and the next thing I knew I was pulled asunder and looking up at him. Sleep was still in his eyes but he was growing more alert by the second.

"Thought I was sleepin', huh?"

"You were."

He stole a kiss quickly and tried to rise. "Well, I'd better get goin'…"

I grabbed his shoulders. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"Honey, I gotta go," he smiled down at me apologetically, his hips grinding into mine. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Well, that's great, but I've got to get some sunscreen on you first," I traced a line from the small cleft in his chin straight down his neck to the cleft between his pecks. "Then you can go play with the fish."

He rolled his eyes at me, and turned onto his stomach.

I smiled and left the bed to get lotion. When I returned, I asked, "Are you guys fishing on this side of the island?"

"We're going to two spots, see how it goes." He rested his head on his folded arms as I rubbed the sunscreen on his back, massaging his muscles. "Mmmm. Trying to put me back to sleep, here?"

"No, sir, wouldn't dream of it." I worked his lower back.

"Watch it there, now!" His laugh was sensual. "You know that's a spot for me."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Uh-huh," he chuckled. "Keep playin' around."

I massaged his legs and he moaned with pleasure. "Kinda tight."

"Yeah…Pix, come on!" He laughed out loud as I massaged his inner thighs.

"I am trying to make sure you don't burn," I said as innocently as I could.

"You're trying to make sure," he said, turning over and sitting up, "that I do, but not by the sun."

His look was absolutely teasing, so I gasped dramatically. "I am not!"

He raised a brow at me, smirking, and then kissed my nose. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I smiled at him and straddled his thighs. I squeezed some more lotion on my hands and then worked on his chest.

"You're really pushing it." He watched my hands change from massaging to caressing to massaging again. When I started on his legs, particularly his inner thighs, he said, "You really are, you know that, right?"

"I'm just doing my duty…sir." I gave him my best innocent smile.

"Well, I'll have a whole lot more—duties—for you when I get back," His eyes held sensual promise. His smile told me I'd love every minute of it and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He pulled on his shorts, and noticed something in the cargo pocket. "What…"

"Just in case," I whispered. "Short range radio."

He laughed. "Anything else in that pack of yours?"

"Nothing important," I shrugged innocently.

That earned me another smirk. He kissed me soundly, tenderly. "Now, I gotta go." He scooted off the bed, and grabbed his cap off the night table next to him, putting it on.

"Take some bananas with you," I reminded. He took some of the bananas I cooked along with a cup of coffee. "Be careful."

"I will. Just stay here till Sarah comes," he threw over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He winked at me, blowing me a kiss and was gone.

I went back to bed and took a nap. I knew I wouldn't see Sarah for awhile. It was so early. The sun hadn't even come up yet. I curled back into bed on John's side, inhaling his scent on the pillow, and settled down to sleep.

The sun coming through the window woke me up. I looked at my watch. It was almost 7 a.m. I washed up and got dressed in another tank top and skirt, deciding to be ready the minute Sarah came for me.

She came about a half hour later, and we were off into the jungle. I moved a bit slower for her, but I didn't mind. She was good company.

"So, Draco is after you," Sarah said with no preamble. We'd been talking about how beautiful the island was.

"John just wants to be sure…"

"Charles told me what Draco said at the fire."

I took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "I just wanted to be with John. That's all I wanted."

"Well, keep that thought and sooner or later, Draco will back off," Sarah said gently, raising her brows. "Or John will have to step up."

I nodded at the thought. "I don't want that."

"Well, let me tell you, as a Navy wife, I had quite a few men circling me when Charles was abroad," she remembered. "Even men he knew! There was even one before he retired as commander."

I laughed humourlessly. "Men."

"The thing that got them was how much I love him," Sarah remembered. "They wanted that for themselves."

"That man is not looking for love."

"Well, you're right about that."

We were by ourselves for an hour when Brianna and Madison showed up.

"When did you guys get here?" Madison asked.

"We were here about a quarter to eight," Sarah nodded. "We're almost done."

It was then I saw Draco walk to the pond. He was completely naked, showing off his muscular body and endowments. He showed perfect form when he dove in for a swim.

"Well, I'm done," I said. "Catch you guys later." I walked back to the hut and began peeling bananas.

We were back before ten, just as the sun started getting high. It was hot. I fried bananas quickly and set them aside. I pulled my iPod out, and hooked it to some small portable speakers. "Addicted to Love" played as I poured water into a basin, nodding to the rhythm. I listened to the music, closing my eyes as I swayed to it.

I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist, and smiled at the masculine familiar scent as my body sprung to awareness. Hips swayed with mine. "You're home, sir." I drawled, my voice low with arousal.

John pressed his lips to my neck, making me sigh. "Yeah." He raised a bunch of fish for me to see.

My eyes widened. There were at least a dozen. I knew he could do it. "Oh, I'd better clean these…" I reached for them, but he snatched them out of my reach. I laughed, turning to him, and found that I was braced against the table. "Aren't you hungry?"

He raised his brows briefly, running his fingers gently down my arm and moved it so that my hand was behind my back. I managed to turn out of the submissive position, but he chuckled at me. "Yes, starving," he smiled, his expression taking my breath away. He put the fish in a pot and covered it, and then began backing me toward the bedroom.

I gave a throaty laugh. "I should get to that…"

"First rule?"

I looked around the room like I was following a fly, frowning in concentration. "Something about your wish being my command, my happiness, your happiness?"

He grinned and picked me up in a fireman's carry as the song ended, heading toward our bedroom. "Close enough."

I laughed out loud, playfully hitting his backside. "You brute!"

He threw me gently onto the bed, smiling deviously. "Your brute."

I sighed dreamily. "Yeah."

He covered my body with his, his arms encircling to squeeze me to him, and my heartstrings played. I squeezed him tightly, closing my eyes, letting my other senses drink him in deeply: his scent, the weight and size of his body, the texture of his skin, his heartbeat, the feel of his cheek against mine and his breathing in my ear. I lazily stroked his scalp, and he sighed, nuzzling me. I'm not sure how long we held each other that way, but it was enough for me to truly start believing that he may love me.

The song carry on my wayward son started, and my head fell back as his lips brushed my neck from behind my ear to my collarbone. I felt him come up on his hands and knees. My eyes closed, and I felt my throat tighten as he trailed to my shoulder, his hand gliding up and down my arm, warming me in a way I understood but couldn't define. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me. He brought his face within a mere inch of mine and caressed my nose with his. His lips sampled mine, nibbles between my inner and outer lip that made me unknowingly hold my breath. When his lips finally locked with mine, enticing my mouth open, I gasped for air softly, my body arching as if he was all I needed.

His mouth slowly trailed lower, and I began to nibble or caress any part of him I could find. He changed direction, crawling over me before reaching my breasts, and allowed my lips to trail to his chest, his stomach as his body went toward the head of the bed. I scooted lower and I dragged my lips over the erection his clothing couldn't hide and planted butterfly kisses on his balls while rubbing his inner thighs, eliciting a heavy sigh from him. I went into a sitting position back to back with him, but then turned to pull him down on me. He chuckled as my legs wrapped around him and I caressed his chest with admiring hands. His hands were over mine, only riding the backs of mine as my hands cascaded lower on him, and he arched his head back just so I could taste his ear, his neck. I breathed in his scent; again, the thought: No one should feel this good. No one should taste this good.

Helplessly In Love began to play. He turned his head to lick my lips and again I was lost. He changed his position and faced me, his body covering mine. He looked at me again, and then kissed me, bringing his lips and tongue into play, and I realized I'd been waiting for this passionate assault. My heart was terribly warm and near bursting; it was only natural for the body to follow.

He pulled my tank top over my head and helped me take off my skirt, leaving me in underwear. He kicked off his swim shorts almost impatiently, and returned to me, his mouth going to my neck and trailing between breasts. He began licking me there, and then went to my stomach as his hands caressed my breasts, effortlessly hardening my nipples with light squeezes and touches. I massaged his back encouragingly, my eyes closed, and gasped when I felt his mouth on my underwear.

The pressure of his lips and the warmth of his breath there made me arch uncontrollably. I loved the sensation of the cotton between us, but my body was clenching in anticipation. I wanted him. "Jo-Sir…"

"Hmmm?"

I was losing the ability to speak, to think. "Please…?"

I could see his smile though we had the windows covered. Cracks of afternoon light managed to come through, just enough for us to see each other, and the room was bearable. He took tantalizing laps at me and I whimpered his name. He gave a soft moan, having not heard it in days and delved deeper. I twisted against him, panting and uttering soft cries as the fever increased. I was on the edge, beginning to moan loudly when he crawled up and united us in almost one motion.

I arched and began to move up and down his erection. I panted hard, need taking over. He was on his elbows, holding himself far up enough to let me maneuver underneath him. He watched the play of emotions on my face as I enjoyed the feel of him, his hunger building in his eyes. I neared a climax, and began to whimper, licking my dry lips and beginning to twist and gyrate. It was then he lowered himself onto me, crushing me into the mattress, eliciting a cry of pleasure from me as he pushed harder and more intensely than I could. Tears squeezed from my eyes and my entire body clasped him—my arms, my legs, my lips, my womanhood—trying to hold him as if he'd slip away—but his hold was just as warm and wanting.

He worked my body entirely. He slid his body back and forth over, in and out of mine. Our breathing became synchronized, even when I came. He could feel me clutching him, bringing him pleasure that made him groan and swell, compelling him to drive harder. Then, he surprised me and turned me onto my stomach.

I stilled, my mind trying to reason. He knew what this position did to us both. We both could move against each other with a lot of freedom and often cried out. "Sir…"

He pulled me up to my elbows and knees, and then kissed my shoulder. "Try not to."

Tell me not to breathe, I wanted to tell him, but he began to drive hard and deep, the rhythm making me gasp loudly and release my breath in a half hiss half moan. I bit my lip, closing my eyes tight in an effort to control myself. I wanted to scream, but I realized keeping my sanity meant driving him insane. I got up on my hands and arched my back, rotating my hips on the next climax, and he moaned softly. I began to meet his thrusts, giving into his rhythm and he growled. The bed began to rock under our combined weight and movement. It was then I realized I'd been whimpering and moaning.

It didn't matter. I was too far gone. I didn't care, and neither did he, his moans filtering into my psyche. Mutual pleasure possessed us now. Finally we reached it—that point when our blood sung its piercing song in our ears, pulses blended and united, and gasping cries united in one long release, leaving us both shuddering in aftermath.

We collapsed on the bed, which was now a bit weakened by so much activity and complaining in more creaks from wear.

"Shit!" John breathed, and then we both laughed. He pulled me against him and rocked me, squeezing me. My hands covered his, holding them tight as I nuzzled against his chest and under his chin, my smiling mirroring his.

Suddenly John stiffened, his body becoming rigid as he looked ahead, his hand and half his body leaning over me as if he'd jump out of bed. I looked up at him and ahead to the front room through the curtain to see Draco standing there. I gasped. How long had he been there? It was too long, I knew. His eyes were silver now, a sign of trouble. He swallowed slowly. Despite the piano music playing peacefully from the iPod, the rooms filled with tension.  
John pulled his swim shorts on in seconds and got out of bed. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," Draco stiffened. "I hadn't seen you in a while, so I went looking for you."

"Yeah?" John's whole body swelled primitively, protectively. His breathing changed. "Well, we're fine!"

"Yes, I see that." Draco's tone told it all and his eyes settled on me for a few seconds. I clutched the sheets around me.

"Come in here again without notice," John's voice went low with suppressed aggression. "Come in here at all…"

"And what?" Draco's eyes narrowed, his head tilting to one side, goading him. "What are you gonna do…Cena? We don't stage fights here."

"Don't cross me," John warned softly, cracking his knuckles by clenching his fists. "Don't."

Draco chuckled softly, and backed out of the hut, opening the door and stepping out without looking away from John once.

"Let's get out of here," I pleaded softly.

"We've got a couple of days before the boats come."

I nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this. That man is used to getting what he wants."

"Well, he won't." John's mood had become dark, combatant.

"That's not what I meant," I said softly. I knew John would protect me no matter what the costs, but I didn't want it to come to that.

He was quiet for a few moments, and turned to me, taking a deep breath. "I hear there's an overseer's house on the other side of the island near where they raise cattle."

"We're leaving, then?"

He sat on the bed and looked at me. "I think he's full of it." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Sleep on it?"

I nodded yes. We kissed and hugged, rocking each other.

We both knew we were in trouble.

The question was how much.

After a power nap, John and I got to it. I spent the rest of the afternoon cooking and smoking fish. John had caught enough to last till we left if we didn't trade it for something, but there wasn't much we needed. Charles and Sarah came by, and we had a late lunch with them. The men went into the woods but not far. I could hear their voices and laughter in the distance, and it was a comfort.

"I am really glad to have someone to talk to," I sighed as we poured fresh water from mangrove tree branches into bottles. "And if anyone can calm John down right now, it's your husband."

"Yes, he can have that effect," Sarah smiled gently. "But I need to tell what I saw earlier today. If I don't, I'll burst!"

I knew the start of gossip when I heard it. I leaned forward, grateful for a distraction. "What?"

"Brianna and Leo got into a fight."

"Here?" I nodded in disbelief. "Bad timing."

"Tell me about it," Sarah went on. "She called him by his name and Draco heard it."

"No!" I remembered the importance of that rule, and inwardly cringed. "What happened?"

"Draco brought Madison and Jeremy to them, and made them watch."

"Watch?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "Brianna had two masters this afternoon."

"Whoa."

"They had her between them and used a short whip on her to make her perform," Sarah looked away as if the images were replaying in the distance. "She kept thanking them, and they just drove and drove. I'm surprised you didn't hear them."

I felt my face flush.

"Oh," Sarah smiled in understanding. "Hell, I think everybody does it in the afternoon. Not too much to do when the sun is so high and hot." She chuckled softly. "Then, Madison had a turn at it, but Draco left then."

I nodded, realizing that was when Draco decided to look for us. I didn't want to revisit that at the moment. "So…do you?" I couldn't believe I asked, but oh, well.

"Charles and I like to watch."

"Oh."

"We were a bit disappointed when you closed your windows," Sarah said slowly, her expression coy. "You two are quite a pair."

My brows raised. "You've seen us?"

"By the pond yesterday," she shrugged. "Draco saw it, too, as you know."

For some reason, Chief and Sarah watching didn't bother me much. But, Draco was a different matter.

"Oh, watching you two makes us feel young, inspires us, makes us remember," Sarah smiled. "Two young people in love like that, in your own world. We've been talking about swinging, you know, but with people our age. We might now."

"So, don't you two ever—?" I couldn't believe I was asking, but I wanted to know.

"Are you kidding? Yes! It's great exercise, with benefits to boot."

I laughed out loud at that.

Just then the men returned with really long vines that were bound like rope, and more fruit. I looked at John, who smiled at me. He was better now, but he had a resolve in his eyes that I'd seen in his shows, even his movie. He was ready to fight anytime. I sighed.

Sarah put a hand on my arm. "Don't worry about it. Better to be ready for anything, Charles says." She looked in the distance at Draco helping to prepare dinner. "In this case, he's definitely right."

Moonrise brought us all together. John, Charles, Sarah and I brought our own food. Charles commented about "not taking what the enemy offers." We sat and ate around the campfire in a circle. We all kept looking at a small tarp next to Draco with something under it. I recognized the shape and prayed it wasn't what I thought.

"This is a great spread," Draco said imploringly. "Brianna and Madison worked hard on it. You won't have a taste?"

"Pix is allergic to some of the fruits of the island," John told him and then leaned closer to me to steal a kiss. "And I don't mind eating whatever she's got."  
I rolled my eyes, blushing as the group laughed softly.

"Just enjoyin' doin' it for ourselves," Charles shrugged. "Guess I'm a pioneer at heart."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Well, tomorrow is our last full day together, and I have an offer." The group became silent. "A scavenger hunt."

John and Charles looked at each other. It was almost as if they expected it.

"I will give you each a map of the island with places to collect items I listed on the back of it." He looked about, smiling at the attentiveness. "You need to get those items and get back here to the safe zone—our camp—without getting shot."

"Shot?!" Jeremy didn't like that.

Draco pulled a paintball gun from under the tarp. "If you get shot twice, you lose." He tossed the weapon to John. "Like it?"

"I'd like to pick my own," John nodded, inspecting it and tossing it back. "If you don't mind."

Draco quirked a brow, but then shrugged. "Okay." He went inside his hut and came out with different paintball guns.

The men were excited to look at them, pick their own. Charles and John carefully picked theirs, and exchanged glances.

"Didn't see it?" John asked Charles. Charles nodded no.

I looked at John inquisitively, and he nodded, meaning he'd tell me later.

"We start at dawn." Draco smiled, his eyes settling on John. "May the best man win." Draco strode to his hut, perhaps for the night, one could be sure.

"We're leaving before dawn," Charles said in a conspiring whisper. "An hour?"

"And a half." John said quickly.

"Sounds good."

John nodded. "At the spot?"

Charles nodded, and he and John shook hands. Charles led Sarah away casting a worried glance at me before she followed him.

"What?" I asked, an edge in my voice.  
"Earlier today, Charles saw Draco with a paint gun in his hut," John said evenly. "It had a dart mount, custom made."

"Dart mount?" I repeated in a whisper. "Like for…"

"Tranquilizer darts," he finished.

I stood there in shock. We were going to be hunted like animals, and from the looks of things, we were the only ones who knew.

"We're going to the overseer's house by the cattle ranch, call for help, get that boat, and leave," John nodded. "Game over." He took me in his arms. "We're gonna be okay."

I let him comfort me, my mind spinning from what he told me.

We had our answer. We were in a lot of trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI all **

**Here is another chapter. I had help writing this one so i hope u all like it **

**Please R&R**

* * *

When John nudged me, I sat up quickly. We took a quick dip in the pond right before bed, and had our clothes ready. In minutes we were in camo shorts and black tank tops with boots. I put my braids in a ponytail and we began packing our pockets. John carried our pack.

John was amused with how fast I was moving. "You sure you weren't in the service?"

"Uh…a long story," I nodded, putting on my wrist braces, which extended from my hand halfway to my elbow. I did suffer from tendonitis, but the metal braces could pack a whallop if someone got too close. I patted his chin with it, both of us hearing the metal against bone tapping lightly.

John's brows went up, and then he nodded, chuckling to himself.

John jumped out of our bedroom window, and caught me when I jumped after him. I trotted behind him to the pond, and we made our way around it. We saw Charles and Sarah trotting from the other side.

"So…?" John asked as we met, looking at the rooftops of the camp in the distance.

"Everyone's asleep," he nodded. "And get this, I saw a man and a woman arrive last night about o'two hundred."

"Is the boat there?"

"No, they were dropped off."

"Did they have guns?"

"No, just packs."

"The hell is going on?" John thought aloud.

Just then we heard a crash from camp.

"Time to go," John nodded, starting to move. "I booby trapped our door." I began moving. We moved deeper into the jungle, deeper than we'd ever been. John led the way, using his bigger knife to cut through brush while staring at the compass in the handle. I had a spare attached to my belt hoop, as well as a few other things.

"How far do we have to go?" Sarah asked as they moved quickly along the small path John cut.

"The island is only about a mile and a half long," Charles nodded. "But it could take some time with all this."

We managed to get half a mile away from the pond. We could hear paint guns going off in the distance. Sarah lost her balance and fell forward on-me. I was scratched up, even strained my ankle. John decided to stop and rest so he could get a better look at me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Not your fault, Pix," John said softly. He was about to go into the backpack, but I raised a hand. "What?"

I pulled an ankle brace from my cargo pocket, and a small first aid kit.

"Damn, woman," he laughed softly. "Were you with the scouts?"

"Nope," I shrugged. "Single mom, remember?"

He smiled affectionately, taking off my shoe. "Yeah."

"Yeah," I echoed, taking off my sock. He slipped the ankle brace on, and put the sock on. I lowered my voice and leaned closer to him. "I wish we could move faster. Is it me or are they slowing down?"

"Yeah, I know, but they are older."

"A retired commander and his wife," I sighed.

John froze. "Did you say retired commander?"

"Yeah."

John's eyes narrowed, but he concentrated on lacing up my boots. "Are you sure?"

"That's what Sarah told me," I shrugged.

"Charles said he was a Master Chief."

I blinked, not understanding.

"He tried to pick out my gun last night," John said softly. "I wouldn't let him. A master chief is non commissioned. A commander is. World of difference, one a Navy man should know."

"You think they're part of this?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "They don't want to do anything. All they want to do is…" My eyes widened. "Watch."

"Ringside," John's jaw tightened. "Do you still have a copy of the map from the supply store?" John asked quickly.

I pulled it out of my cargo pocket.

John pulled out the one I found in the chest and compared them. He exhaled heavily. "We're off course." He stashed them away in his cargo pocket.

I gasped softly. "How far?"

He rubbed my ankle. "We've got to get rid of 'em."

"How?"

"How's her foot?"

We both looked up at Sarah.

"I am real sorry about that," Sarah said apologetically.

"It's okay," John nodded. "We just have to slow our pace a little."

"Yeah," Charles replied. "Better take it easy."

"Yeah," I couldn't look at him, and kept my eyes locked on John.

John caressed my calf as I flexed my foot. "I want you right behind me-"

Sarah's look was one of motherly concern. "Shouldn't she hang back here?"

Charles nodded in agreement. "You don't want to push her too hard."

"I take care of mine," John said quickly. "And you'll be fine, right, baby?"

I gave a small smile, nodding.

He kissed my knee, and gave it a pat. "Let's move out."

We started moving faster than ever toward the caretaker's house.

"Hey, I think we're going the wrong way," Charles frowned, huffing to keep up with John and me.

"I'm following the map, here," John threw over his shoulder.

I followed obediently, not saying a word.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked almost worriedly.

John didn't answer. We came upon a stream. We were going to have to swim for it.

"We gotta turn back," Charles ordered. "I don't think it's that way…"

"Sorry, Charles," John nodded, spitting the name. He turned toward him, ready for confrontation. "I know it is."

Charles's steps slowed and stopped. He smiled. "You're smarter than I thought."

Sarah became worried, afraid of John's look. "We just wanted to have fun."

"Fun?"

"Draco is hunting the other parties," Sarah informed.

"Sarah!" Charles couldn't believe she was giving the game away.

"There are two following us," Sarah went on quickly. "They paid to hunt John."

John's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Hunt me?!"

"Well, we agreed, didn't seem to be dangerous," Charles nodded. "He was paid by the couples, and we got live entertainment." He paused, smiling at John. "You understand that, right, John? Live entertainment? Drama?"

John swung in a flash, knocking the man out. "Yeah, I understand."

Sarah knelt by her husband, and looked up tearfully. "He's almost sixty!"

"He's almost conscious," John's look became colder than I'd ever seen. "Stay with her…"

"No," Sarah and I both said.

Sarah went on. "Draco will join the hunting party. The other couples will be easy to deal with. He told them to save her for him."

I took a deep breath. So I was hunted, too.

John picked up Charles's gun and stared hard at it. "Where is it?" He stepped closer to the woman. "Where is it!"

Sarah went into her pack and pulled out the dart attachment, her hands shaking. She attached it with ease while John held it pointed directly at her. "We just wanted to go with you, see how it turns out."

"I'm sure you'll find out the end, second hand."

"That's not what we paid for."

"You didn't pay me." John stepped back to aim at her, but I knocked her out with two punches.

I took a deep breath. "Save the darts, honey. Let's go."

John picked up his gun and tossed it to me. "It just shoots paint balls."

"I know," my mind was already working on what to do with it.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, looking at the stream. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. We did have to swim it, sort of.

"Yeah…yeah."

He jumped in first and began to tread, crossing and keeping his gun in the air. "Come on, Pix."

I jumped in behind him and did the same. The water was almost up to my shoulders, and I felt the water flow around me, at times threatening to take me off balance when I stepped in a hole or slippery area. I decided to concentrate on my breathing and pace. I truly hated this, and now when speed may count, I hated it even more.

"Almost there, Pix." He was slowing his pace for my benefit, and that made me try harder. He smiled encouragingly at my effort as he got on shore and held his hand out to me. I was relieved when I felt his firm grip help me onto the bank.

"I thought he shot around here."

Draco's voice sent John and me scrambling into the brush on the other side, and I smoothed the mud we had disturbed as we laid on our bellies and watched. We were afraid to move; we didn't want to give up our position.

"I thought you said he had a paintball gun that was soundless," a male voice said.

A female emerged from the brush. She was in safari garb, and looked to be about our age. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and with a nod of disbelief, I realized she was wearing makeup. "Look!"

Draco and the man whose voice we heard emerged also, looking at Charles and Sarah unconscious in the mud.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed.

"Don't we usually catch them here?"

Draco frowned, kneeling and looking around. "Obviously, there's a change of plan, Marco."

Marco took off his fedora, and wiped his brow. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This guy's pretty athletic."

"I expected her to slow him down, Paula."

"Maybe she's athletic, too," Paula raised her brows at him. "I mean, I'm out here, right?"

The men looked at each other and Draco nodded, "You have a point." He looked at the tracks, our only giveaway. "Hard to see…they may have crossed."

"Crossed?" Paula repeated. "That means they know where the real house is."

"And it's empty, now."

Sarah began to stir. I exhaled heavily, wishing I'd hit her harder.

"Sarah?" Draco scrambled to her. "Sarah, what happened?"

"They figured us out," Sarah grumbled, shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"What else do they know? Where did they go?"

Sarah took a minute to blink and look around. "What's in it for me?"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"You heard me," Sarah smiled like a cat on cream. "We didn't get our adventure."

"Through no fault of mine!"

"Then we want our money back," Sarah said quickly. "And you can track them. I already know how bad you want them." She laughed softly as Draco growled angrily at her. "You're jealous of that young man, and ever since you saw them by the pond, you've been different. You want something that's his, something that would hurt him to lose."

I nodded at how twisted this was, and John put a comforting hand on my arm. We looked at each other in comfort, and then back at the scene across the stream.

Draco stood over her. "Name your price, woman."

Sarah smiled and reached up, running her fingers over his stomach and crotch.

Draco took a deep breath, and went down on his knees. "You've always wanted this," he said moving over her. "Haven't you?"

Sarah's smile was without guilt. "You'd better hurry. Not sure how long they've been gone."

Draco kissed Sarah like a ravenous dog, his tongue snaking into her mouth and lashing it. Sarah sighed, settling back into the mud, seeming to like the sensation. He made quick work of unbuttoning her cotton blouse and opened it, pushing her bra cup down under her breasts so they stood proudly. He sucked them hard, making her moan and gyrate against him.

"I don't believe this," Marco said, stepping away, but Paula crouched down and watched, smiling. "Sweetheart, we have no time for this."

Draco pulled down Sarah's shorts and with no hesitation, began eating her out. Sarah cried out loudly as he brought his fingers into play. In minutes she'd come, her body bucking in gasping breaths. "Tell me."

"You know what I want," Sarah panted.

I nodded in disbelief. That voyeur story must have been a lie.

Draco thrust so hard and deep that Sarah came instantly. But he knew that wouldn't be enough for her. He turned them so that their positions were reversed and then turned her away from him. He began bouncing her up and down his erection, and Sarah rode, impacting and doubling her pleasure. Her head fell back as she grunted and panted.

"Here, Draco." Paula took off her shorts. She wasn't wearing underwear. She crawled over his face and sat, grinding her hips. She gave a gasp of pleasure as his head began to move. "Come on, Marco—uh—uhn….have some fun."

Marco stepped quickly in front of Paula, undoing his pants and grabbing the back of her head. With a coy smile, Paula took him into her mouth with a small moan of pleasure.

"You slut." Charles had finally awakened, but was still feeling the effects of John's punch. He drew himself up to a sitting position and began fondling himself absently. "I always miss the fun."

"Make…it…up to you, later…." Sarah promised, still riding Draco wildly. "After…"

John was getting aroused and I knew it. I had no doubts he'd done things like this, though I'd never asked. I'd kept him interested enough with my ideas, I hoped. He watched the whole scene intensely, and swallowed hard. I sighed, feeling insecure. It was quite possible I didn't have what it took to keep him happy.

John glanced at me and quietly took aim. He aimed for Draco's body; I could tell by how carefully he aimed. He shot just as the group began climaxing, but got Paula's leg instead.

"Shit, Paula!" Marco cried as she gagged on his cock before gently releasing it and falling on her side. "Paula!"

I aimed and shot Marco in the face, the paint exploding over his eyes. Marco let out a howl, almost stumbling into the stream, but fell to his knees instead, feeling his way toward it in hopes of washing the chemical out.

Draco scrambled to his feet, fastening his pants. "Where did it come from?" He roared, looking around. "Where are you?! You can't be far! You're not going to make it, you hear me?!"

We belly crawled away slowly, listening to their arguments. Draco wanted to keep going, but everyone was down except him at the moment. They pleaded with him to wait, and he argued that he needed to keep tracking us. Even as we scrambled along the ground away from them, we knew that argument would take awhile.

After awhile we got to our feet and but ran in a crouch. John kept checking the compass in his knife handle every few minutes. Finally, we came upon a clearing. We'd found the cattle yard. There were four men there, standing around talking in Spanish…in long coats.

John almost stood, but I yanked him down. "What?"

"John, look," I nodded in the cattlemen's direction. "It's ninety degrees out here at least. What the hell's under the coats?"

He briefly closed his eyes, and sighed. "Great."

"We could go around them," I suggested uneasily.

John grimaced. "Well, I sure don't wanna sit here too long.' He looked around, taking in the layout. "Okay, we're going around this way." He began moving and followed, still looking about and bringing up the rear. We eased around and to our relief the cattle didn't seem spooked by us at all.

We got around to three shacks and saw two kids, sitting and talking.

"Aw, shit, how are we gonna…"

I brightened. "John, John, look at the t-shirt."

John's eyes widened at his "put up your dukes" image on the tee.

"We've got a shot, and it's all you, baby."

John looked around and saw that the cattle blocked the men's vision across the field.

"Hey, yo!"

The kids turned and gasped.

"Come here!"

They scrambled over.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah, but hey…"

"I'm Juan!"

"I'm Antonio!"

The kids cheered went into a chorus of :My Time Is Now," and we cringed.

"Shhh-shh, shh!"

"What up?"

John laughed at the boy's mimicry of street. "We're in deep trouble…"

"You're who they're hunting?" Juan asked. We nodded yes, and he gasped, "Dios mio!"

"What can we do?" Antonio asked, his dark eyes wide.

"We need to get off the island." I pleaded.

"Come on, we ain't got time, guys." John pressed, watching the two boys exchange looks.

"We have a boat," Juan nodded. "But it's not here."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"At the mainland," Juan nodded. "We came with our Papa today."

"We can come back at dawn!" Antonio thought aloud.

"Tell Papa we're going fishing!" Juan nodded and the two high fived on the idea.

"Where can we hide till then?" John asked.

"Follow us," Juan nodded. We crawled on behind them to one of the three storage shacks. "Just stay quiet, okay?"

"We'll meet you by the pier at dawn," John told the boys. "Be there, alright?"

They nodded dutifully as John bumped fists with each of them. They scampered out excitedly.

We sat on the dirt floor and watched the door, whispering our plans to get the pier. We listened to the cattle, and the men as they left. As time went on, things got quiet…too quiet. It was nerve racking.

"Out with it, Pix."

I looked over at him, his whisper something I wasn't sure I heard. "Hmm?"

"Ever since the stream, something's been bothering you."

I nodded. "My thing –don't worry."

"Does it concern me?" He leaned closer. I didn't answer. "I'm worried, then. Talk to me, Pix." He laughed softly. "I can't believe I'm sayin' this to you."

"Just—I know you're on the fast track." I heard him sigh. "Just wondering how you miss it."

"I remember it, yeah," John said slowly. "But you don't feel like you're missing anything if you feel you've traded up." He kissed me, and whispered, "I traded up. I know I did."

"John…" Suddenly, I felt a pinch in my shoulder and all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all **

**Here is another chapter**

**Hope you enjoy please R&R**

* * *

I awakened with a start and tried to get up, but found my wrists bound above my head.

"Pix?"

My heart winced. John's voice sounded worn. I looked down past my feet. John was tied to a post of the centre of the room, bruised and a bit bloodied. "Ace." I feared if I said his name, I'd cry. "Where are we?"

"The caretaker's house, I think." John looked around, and began struggling with the ropes. He hit his head against the post in frustration. "Draco," he growled. "Draco did this." He spit blood on the floor. "How do you feel?"

I knew he was afraid I'd been violated. "I'm okay." I looked up at the braces, and my heart rose. I began to struggle within them, trying to twist my hand out of one of them. All I needed was one, I thought frantically as sweat formed on my brow.

"Do you think you can…"

"I need time, but yes." I pulled my body up to use my mouth against the brace, desperately gnawing the metal free.

"Whatever he's got planned isn't good," John nodded, looking at my state of undress. "Listen, no matter what, I **love**you, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too," I blinked back tears as I felt the material give. I gasped, looking at John.

He was relieved. "Now…" He exhaled heavily as he watched me use the metal plate from my brace to saw through the rope. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. "He's coming."

I stopped and stared at the ceiling. Damn it!

Draco entered the room slowly, seeming to revel in watching us bound. He looked at John and slapped him twice. "You two are so much trouble, you know that?" He yelled in John's face.

John met his gaze, saying nothing. If John ever got loose, God help him.

Draco laughed. "But it doesn't matter now. If you ever say anything about this weekend, because you will live—I'll make you wish you never graced a magazine page." He glanced at me, and then his attention diverted. "You…" He crawled over me, facing me. I wanted to start struggling with the rope, but I couldn't risk him tightening them.

"It's me you want, Draco!"

Draco pushed some braids that came loose from my ponytail. "Yeah, and the way through to the king is through the queen." I spit in his face, and he wiped it off carelessly.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want you," I hissed.

Draco only smiled, and pulled out a knife.

"Draco!" John roared.

I held my breath, wanting to close my eyes, but was afraid to. I felt the blade at my throat.

"You'd better kill me, Draco," John was violently struggling with the ropes, almost rocking the post he was tied to.

I took deep breaths. The timing had to be perfect. My chest heaved in panic but I had to calm down. I still had a chance, and I knew it.

He crawled between my legs and pushed them open. He started to kiss my stomach just above my shorts and my body flexed at his touch. This was it.

With a deep breath I brought my hips up and locked my legs around Draco's neck. He began to choke but then used his arms to try to pry legs apart. I cut at the rope, fighting the pressure he exerted against me. I yelled as I exerted desperate strength.

"Come on, baby, come on!" John yelled.

Just as he opened my legs, one rope snapped. He leapt forward to try to catch my hand, but I caught him in a body scissors grip again, this time around the midsection. I screamed from straining as he struggled against me, bellowing as he twisted in pain of my tightening hold.

I got the knife and before Draco could wrestle it from me I threw it in John's direction. I saw John move his leg to drag it the rest of the way before Draco loosened my grip on him. He held my free hand, using his other hand to loosen his pants.

"No!" I ground out, still struggling.

Just then John yanked him off me. He slid the knife across the floor with his foot as he and Draco crashed into the opposite wall from me. I frantically cut myself free, and backed away from the confrontation. John hit Draco's face at least four times before Draco managed to kick him in the stomach. John stumbled back but managed to block the lamp that Draco tried to hit him with. He yanked the lamp and threw it across the floor, sending a backhanded forearm at Draco's throat. Draco stumbled, catching his breath and picked up a nearby chair. John blocked the first blow, breaking off a leg of the furniture, but then got hit in the upper body with it before he could retaliate. John hit the floor, but pulled Draco's ankle, sending the man sprawling back on the chair he once used as a weapon. John leapt over him, delivering a series of body blows and punches that sent Draco reeling. Draco managed to roll John under him, and got up. He seemed surprised at John's fighting instincts. John came at him in a top speed flying tackle that sent them over another chair, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing hard. When Draco managed to struggle free, John rolled his oxygen gasping body under him and hit him relentlessly.

"John!" I was afraid he'd kill him.

John stopped, seeming to look at Draco with new eyes and stood up, breathing hard as he looked down at his unconscious opponent.

"What do we do?"

John picked him up like a heavy sack of corn, and carried him to an empty spare room he found. We tied him up on a chair and left him in the middle of the floor. He stood in front of him with the dart gun. "We lock the house up, every door, and every window. We take any food we need from the kitchen and hole up in the upstairs bedroom. I noticed there is a roof over the porch. We can climb down that if we have to; make a run for the pier." Just as Draco opened his eyes, he shot him and sighed, "Ready?"

"What about the others?"

"I'm not worried about 'em," John said, with a humourless smile. "The head of the snake is right here." He exhaled heavily, as if dismissing him. "Do you think there's something in the kitchen besides fish? God, what I'd give for something else."

We lucked out. I roasted a chicken with vegetables, even found some fruit juice. We ate in silence, a series of smiles and grunts. We were starving. I watched in complete shock as John seemingly inhaled the food. I realized why he told me to serve myself first, and then set a little aside for me just in case.

After dinner, we shut the place down and went upstairs to shower and rest. We even washed our clothes, which could stand up by themselves with all our activity, and lay in bed cooling off as they dried.

"I don't know how you expect me to lay here butt naked with you…" His arms went around me as he took a deep breath... "And do nothing?"

"Well, we're kinda on watch," I giggled at that. "Besides, we've been…"

"Whenever we get a chance, damn right!"

I laughed at that, snuggling him. "We should try to get some rest. Do you know how late it is?"

"I ain't sleepy," he drawled, half sitting up against the headboard. His look was completely sensual, making my heart skip a beat. But I was also afraid of being caught off guard.

"Okay, let's talk." I felt nervous. The game had begun, and he had a distinct advantage.

"About?"

"Well, this is one for the record books," I chuckled.

"Now, that's no lie," John gave a short laugh. "But I think we've got a hell of a book anyway."

"Like?"

He put his hands behind his head and let out a thoroughly male purr of satisfaction. "Mmmm…Texas."

I laughed, turning on my side and resting my head on his chest, looking up at him. "You are still thinking about Texas?"

"Yeah," he nodded at the memory. "That Naughty Navajo outfit was really somethin'…the beads and feathers, the straps of suede placed just so…and then you brought that cowboy hat for me?" He made another purring sound that stroked my skin. "Mmmm….baby, we played a lot that night."

"We checked out late, and you were running late for the next stop," My face heated at the memory. "One of those times I was glad walls couldn't talk."

"I'm pretty sure the people next door heard us," John shrugged. "Like I cared." He sighed. "I kept the hat and the feathers, but sent them home. Got a picture of them on my iPod."

It was then I noticed the "tent" he pitched under the covers. He was up for action. "John…"

"Every time I think of that night, that happens!" He laughed. "Can ya blame me?!"

I sighed dramatically, and pulled the sheets back. The heat that came off his body was blended with his natural scent. My eyes closed, taking it in, and I realized that I was stupid to think I wouldn't touch him, have him in some way. I reached over and kissed him. "Mmmm…"

"Mmmm," he nibbled on my lip teasingly. "Got anymore of that?"

I kissed him again, this time opening my mouth. I licked his lips and I felt his mouth form a smile before opening to me. He curled his tongue back teasingly. He wanted me to go for it, enjoying his unique ability to change my mind. I pushed my tongue inside his mouth, stroking his tongue with my own. A small moan came from him as I stroked the undersides, dipping and lashing until he responded in kind. Vibrations of pleasure sounded in my throat as I straddled him. My lips stroked his erection and his hips began to move.

I sucked in a breath, arching and releasing a high pitched moan.

"There ya go," he whispered, looking in my half open eyes and then down at our undulating bodies. His hands went to my hips to grind me into him harder and I cried out softly, my eyes closing. He alternated between teeth, tongue and lips on mine, keeping me guessing on which he'd use next. Then finally, he kissed me, his tongue swirling around and stroking mine. "Mmm….Good?"

"Uh-huh." I whimpered, need unfurling in me. I gasped as he began to rake my back with his fingertips, rounding my hips and tracing my spine to make me arch to him. "Ohhhh."

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered, kissing me.

I smiled, realizing it was past midnight.

"I love you." He smiled, his eyes still smoky with desire. "I meant it when I said it."

My throat tightened. "I love you, too." I caressed his face, and then kissed him with all the passion I felt. I kissed his neck, dragging my lips across his cheek, my tongue over his ear. We shivered together as he stroked my spine. I trailed kisses down his neck.

"Oh…" He gave a throaty chuckle as his eyes rolled closed. "Baby, it's supposed to be your birthday."

That sexy tone only made me focus on him more. "I know." If he didn't know he was the gift, he'd figure it out. His scent made me crazy; it had subtly changed. I began tasting his chest, inhaling his scent with my eyes closed, using my mouth to feel my way over him. I flicked my tongue over his nipples and I revelled in the rise and fall of his chest, drawing patterns over it. I could feel his anticipation of more and sucked his nipples in response. A soft moan came from him and I put my arms around him, pressing my fingertips into his spine and stroking his back as my mouth traced his stomach muscles. His erection was already moving, and I licked the essence that seeped onto his stomach.

I heard a husky sigh come from him. I drew a line straight down his manhood with my tongue, and once again I fed on his anticipation. I took in his sacs, licking them before sucking and humming my pleasure around them. He opened his legs wider and stroked my hair as his breathing began to change. I licked my way up to his tip.

"Wait," he breathed, scooting down into a laying position on the bed. He grabbed my hips gently, pulling my body over his and I crawled into a 69 position. :"Yeah…"

I bathed him with my tongue, panting as I felt his tongue licking me. Then finally I took him in and I felt his tongue push past my lips. We moaned in unison, moving and kissing each other, feeding off each other. Moans vibrated through us, and from time to time, one of us would stop, the sensations becoming too much, and then would go on. I found a rhythm and got excited, feeling him swell in hands and mouth.

"Wait, wait…oh, baby." The next thing I knew two of his fingers pushed inside me, spreading me as his tongue lashed. A cry escaped me as I helplessly gyrated toward him, coming hard. He did it again, and I screamed. "Mmmm…".He turned us to our sides and then crawled over me, surging forward inside me.

I gasped. He stretched me as he moved in and out of me slowly, rotating his hips and sending new sensations through me. I began moaning and put my arms around him. He wouldn't lay on me, and he showed me why. He came up on his knuckles, his knees bent and my legs bent over his. The angle wasn't new for us but it was all about stroking me till I was breathless. My heart began to race as I looked into his eyes. I recognized his expression from that night at the Bracs; his eyes told me as clearly as he'd said it: Give in to me.

My whole body relaxed and he began to move. It was so different, because I usually moved with him, but he didn't want that. He just wanted me to take, be pleasured, and I felt the blood rush to my head. My body swayed in time with his, bouncing off his hips, becoming more intense as he thrust harder, deeper, faster. I couldn't help but scream and whimper, my body over sensitized by the passionate chaos he wreaked within me. At first, he would let me catch my breath, kiss me in between climaxes, but then he began a rhythm so hard and intense, I didn't believe he could keep it up. To my surprise he did.

"Coming?"

"Yes!" I half whimpered half moaned as the climaxes came back to back. I thought I'd lose it, something. "Oh, God…oh, God!"

"Mmmm….yeah."

I was arching uncontrollably. I was trembling, my screams becoming higher pitched. "Oooooh….uhhhnn…"

A growl vibrated in his chest and he pushed a pillow under my lower back. He was close. He went down on his elbows and I wrapped my legs around him as he worked me again, my body in complete compliance with his. He managed ragged kisses as he tangled his hands in my hair. "Coming, baby…oh…"

Our gasping cries unified as he bucked hard, making me feel as if I'd faint. He shot hard, so hard I felt it deep inside, and his body curled into mine, still moving, we rode out the maelstrom he started. We were still breathing hard, gasping. He was going to move off me but I locked my legs around him. "No….!" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath. "Wait, baby."

"Wha—uhhhh!" John curled against me as my sex clenched him and pulsed.

"Af-aftershocks, honey." I stroked his head and I clenched again, uncontrollably. He bucked, moaning.

"Mmmm…" He kissed me as he gently thrust deep as he could and withdrew, his full weight collapsing on mine. "Before you kill me."

"I was thinking the same thing."

We laughed softly, sharing one last kiss before curling together and settling down to sleep.

We awakened what seemed like an hour later, but were actually four. I awakened to a light shake and kisses on my shoulder. I turned and kissed him good morning.

"You alright?" he asked softly, pushing my braids back from my face.

"Uh-huh." I gasped softly as his fingers lightly stroked the now sensitive flesh between my legs, though I immediately became wet at the touch.

His smile was thoroughly male as he raised his brows. "Sore?"

"A little," I had to admit it, but last night I didn't feel a thing but pleasure.

"Awww," his look was full of humour. "Let me kiss it, make it better." He moved and flinched.

A laugh escaped me. "What? Sore?"

"Uh…well, now that you mention it…" He turned his back to me and I gasped at the pink scratches on his back. I didn't remember raking him that hard, but there was the proof.

"Oh, baby!" I traced the marks, kissing them. "I'm so sorry."

"They'll heal by Monday, and if not, a little makeup will do the trick."

"Oh, my God!" I hadn't thought of that.

He laughed, turning and pulling my body underneath him. I turned onto my stomach. "Aaah, there's my Isis." He kissed the tattoo on my lower back. Suddenly light began to filter through the windows, not at its brightest, but as prelude to the dawn. "We'd better pick this up later." He kissed my back again. "We'd better get dressed. The guys should be here any minute."

I grumbled and rolled about of bed and eased to full height, stretching my legs and body in front of him. He threw a pillow at me and I swung one at his head. He caught it with ease and yanked me back onto the bed with him. He kissed me again. "Be a good girl."

"I don't want to," I pouted.

"You're looking for a spanking, little girl," He rolled his eyes at my look of excitement and laughed as he rolled me out of bed, lightly patting my backside. "Get goin', woman."

We pulled our clothes from the window we hung them out of and got dressed. It was then we heard activity downstairs. We froze looking at each other. Who is it?

We opened the door slowly. John stepped out and walked casually, and I, being far more light-footed, walked behind him. I knew they couldn't hear my steps. He went to the bathroom, but not inside and closed the door. I stepped further and craned my neck so I could look into the room Draco had been in.

He was gone.

I locked eyes with him and nodded no, panic and dread going through me. He pushed me toward the bedroom and we heard the rush of footsteps on the stairs. Just as we shut the door we saw darts fly at us. They hit the door with small thuds.

"Brace it!" He pushed a dresser behind the door. He helped me put a chair on top of it. He threw me the supply bag and the dart gun. "Go, I'll bring up the rear!" I stood there, nodding no. "Go!"

I realized he wouldn't move till I did. I climbed out the window as he picked up my paint gun, backing toward the window himself. They were rocking against the door. As soon as I got out on the small roof, I saw Paula and shot her. She fell to the ground, and I looked at John who was just climbing through the window. The top of the door came apart like kindling and I shot at whomever darkened the door way. It was Marco. Draco backed away and headed down the hall, realizing our plan of escape.

"Cena!"

We looked off in the distance to see the boys on their little speedboat, waving frantically. We both jumped off the roof without a thought and made a run for it the pier. I chanced a look back and saw Draco in pursuit, hot on our heels.

John stopped, seeing he wasn't armed, and yelled, "Go!"

I wanted to argue, but no time. I took off down the pier at top speed, dropping the gun for him halfway to the edge. I dove in and swam for the boat, and the boys came closer, pulling me on board.

Again, the two were exchanging blows. They were teeing off, trying desperately to knock each other out.

"Come on, John!" I screamed.

John finally leapt and kicked him in the chest, landing and scrambling for the gun. Draco caught his foot, just keeping the gun a few feet from his fingertips. He turned on his back as he was dragged and caught Draco's arm in mid swing, throwing him over and off to the side into the water, but I didn't hear a splash. John scrambled, and picked up the gun just as Draco swung himself back on the pier. He stayed low, missing John's first shot, and made a flying tackle. John shot him in midair, and his body dropped flat on the pier, a dart sticking out of his shoulder. John backed away slowly, truly believing the man would rise again. Finally, at the pier's edge, he jumped in and swam to the boat. We watched Draco's motionless figure on the pier until we were out of sight.

The city of David, Panama was beautiful. Even as we walked from the harbour, I couldn't help but notice the colourful flora and fauna of the land, the bright dress and smiles of the people. We decided to stay at Juan and Antonio's house to avoid press. I stared longingly at the Spanish hotel in the city, but I knew I wanted John to myself. We had a flight very early the next morning, so John decided we could check in that night and just mill about the city in the meantime.

The Cortez house was small, but really nice. It had the cosy feel that I always thought any home should have and we could smell the food cooking as soon as we opened the door.

We were taken aback when we were told we couldn't take a nap together. The family was strict.

"Please," John pleaded. "What's the big deal?"

Mr. Cortez spoke in Spanish and Juan translated. "It's not right."

"Yes, it is right!" John argued heatedly.

"Please, John, don't," I pleaded. "It's okay…"

"She's my wife."

My eyes widened at him. We all looked a little surprised.

"John, don't do this," I said softly, evenly.

"We married in secret," he said softly, swallowing hard. "We don't want anyone to know. No one knows."

Juan translated, and Mrs. Cortez sat down in her chair, her hand over her heart.

"We know the media would try to tear us apart," John went on. "And after Janet Jackson did it for ten years, we figured we'd try it." He licked his lips, his mouth going dry as he looked at me with so much longing; I felt the ache of it. Juan translated and John faced Mr. Cortez. "Please…I love her."

Mrs. Cortez looked up at her husband pleadingly, and Mr. Cortez asked a question.

Juan shrugged. "Where are the rings?"

John pulled out his chain from under his tank top, the dog tags and ring in view. I raised my right hand, removed the ring and put on my left with ease.

Mr. Cortez still wasn't sure, but the rings did the job. We were allowed to take a nap together while lunch was cooked. I complimented him on his acting, but he just shrugged. We awakened to Mr. Cortez gone, Mrs. Cortez cooking dinner and a house full of children and disposable cameras. I made sure to stay out of focus, and it was easy. Only Juan and Antonio took pictures of the both of us. I watched him with the kids and even though many of them couldn't speak a bit of English, they understood his smiles and touches, his high fives and fist bumps. He hugged preteen girls, who were sent into giggles and blushes at his dimples, and I laughed. Only they caught the look of warmth he cast in my direction, and their eyes widened at it.

Juan and Antonio pleaded with us to stay until it was time to go. They ran to a photo place so John could sign the backs of their pictures. He would only sign theirs and it made them feel special. They lied to everyone and told them we were checking into the Gran Hotel National. We watched the crowds move toward the town square to find him, and we watched from the window. Even in the house of Cortez, as night fell, we couldn't help touching each other. Mr. Cortez laughed and called us newlyweds, hugging his wife and kissing her in a renewed appreciation at seeing a love so young. We hid money in the room with a thank you note because they wouldn't hear of us paying, and hugged them good bye at the airport.

The red eye flight went by in a flash. We'd slept in so many places that the plane seats felt like heaven to us. I empathized with John. How many beds did he sleep in during the year? Did he ever truly rest at all? Once again, I was worried. We didn't get the rest we were supposed to, and he didn't complain a bit. I stroked his hair until I fell asleep, thinking that the next time we unite, we'd allow time to just plain lay out and watch cartoons or something. We needed it, and together it would be heaven.

When we reached the front porch of my house, we held each other's hands, staring at each other. It was how we said goodbye.

"Twenty four hours ago," I began, laughing softly.

"Man, we were fighting our way off an island," he nodded in disbelief. "Who'd of thought?" He pulled me into his arms. "Damn, it gets harder and harder." He looked down at me. "You don't look like you'll cry this time, that's good."

"I miss you like crazy, John," I whispered. "But knowing you love me, that's a lot to hold on to."

"And I hold onto yours," he whispered back. "It's crazy, but it does seem like a lot, doesn't it?"

We nodded in understanding.

"You're coming to Louisiana, right?"

"Oui," I answered, turning on a French accent. "Avec plaisir, monsieur."

John took a deep breath. "If you bring a French maid outfit…" His blue eyes widened at my mischievous kitten smile. I licked his lips, and then kissed them. "Aww, hell…" He kissed me passionately, raking my body and making me sigh. "You are so damn hot!"

"For you."

"Speaking of bringing somethin'," John nodded. "Bring your son in August."

My breath caught. "To Boston?"

"I think it's about that time," John nodded, smiling. "Besides, my brothers are tired of hearing about you…okay?"

My heart swelled close to bursting. I was breathless. It was one hell of a decisive move. "Okay."

He kissed me again, tenderly this time. I could feel the apology for leaving, the fact he didn't want to, and I returned nothing but love and invitation. "Give me a name."

"What?"

His boyish smile was in place, dimples showing. "You'll see."

With that he was gone.

As I ascended the steps and neared my flat, I began to hear yips and barks. It wasn't my cairn terrier. She was old and sounded deeper.

"Mom!" My son ran out, and behind him was a Jack Russell terrier, wagging excitedly and barking. "Mom, it came a couple of days ago!"

My eyes widened at it. I'd always wanted one, and John knew it.

My son gave me a show. The dog had been trained already. "The note said you have to name him."

"What do you want to name him?" I asked. "I think he's for both of us since our birthdays are together."

"Na, that PSP he sent was the bomb," he smiled. "I don't care as long as he sleeps in my room, though."

I laughed, picking up the feisty little guy and kissed his nose. I picked up the phone, and dialled.

"Hello?"  
I could hear the smug smile in John's voice, and lifted a brow. "Ace. I hear it's nice to have two of 'em."

We both laughed at that.

* * *

**Translation**

**Oui – ye**s

**Avec ****plaisir****, monsieur – my pleasure, sir**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all **

**Here is another chapter for you **

**enjoy**

* * *

My son Jared and I sat and watched RAW, excited by the antics building up to Summerslam.

"Have you met any of his brothers yet?" he asked me during a commercial.

"No, not yet." I didn't want to talk about it. Small town could mean small minds, and I was "unique" by city standards. I was trying to brace myself. Here was John, all I could want—strong, intelligent, compassionate and dominant in a good way—and a "thumbs down" could get me booted off his island. And I knew I would never survive that…I took a cleansing breath. "But I know they all played sports like you. That's something you all have in common."

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "John said he'd show me some stuff before football tryouts."

"I'm sure they all will," I exhaled, brightening my focus turning back to the TV. "Look, it's back."

John's music started, and I smiled. He looked okay. He had begun joking about my "motherly check." I could analyze his colour, the set of his eyes before he could start down the ramp. It told me if he was resting or stressed. At the moment, he was in his zone, comfortably so.

I sat back and watched the match. They were better these days. He was doing more wrestling blended with his street fighting and brawling, making him unpredictable to the crowd. I smiled, enjoying the show. I wanted to find out what would happen next like the rest of the world, which made me excellent feedback for him. His opponent defeated, he stood victorious with a few minutes left on the air.

That was when the camera swung to the entrance.

Draco stood there dead centre, his light eyes cold, his entire stance foreboding as he stood in his black cargo pants and boots.

I gasped and rose from my chair. "No!"

I read John's lips—son of a bitch. He got out of the ring and went straight up the ramp. Draco began to stride toward him and they meant halfway, clashing like two titans. Everyone knew those punches were real, and the crowd ate it up. Security rushed from all sides, breaking the two up. John was the one they had to hold. He broke away twice, pushing the men back just to jump Draco again. He was enraged.

"Oh, God…" I whispered. I was too shocked.

"Who's that?!" I heard Jerry the King ask.

"I don't know, but it looks like they know each other!" John Ross yelled.

"Wow! They're killing each other!"

"Who is that guy?!"

The transmission ended with Vince McMahon running out and shaking sense into John.

"Mom!" Jared shook me, concern in his eyes. I came out of my daze, realizing I was gasping for air, and looked at him, panicked. "Who was that guy?"

"I—that wasn't planned."

"You recognized him, Mom!" Jared squeezed my arms, looking at me. I didn't realize till that moment that he was my height. "Who is he? Did he hurt you?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mom…"

"Please," I breathed. "Please, Jared."

Jared gave up an exasperated sigh, and went to his room.

I laid in bed, eyes staring at the darkness, waiting with the phone in my hand. It barely rang and I clicked on. "John?"

"Yeah, baby."

"What…"

He exhaled heavily. "I didn't know he was-"

"I know," I tried to control my voice, but it was high with anxiety. "How…"

"He is the great nephew of some wrestler," John nodded. "He wasn't supposed to come out. He was supposed to hang out in back and watch, but he didn't."

"God."

"He came out, and I—I lost it."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," he sighed. "But he's banged up a bit." He paused. "Vince snapped on him after the show, but forgave him. And now, because of my—animosity—toward him, they're thinking about putting him under contract!"

I was afraid of this. "Oh, God, John."

"He's going to be on Raw next Monday night." He must have heard my shaky breath, and sighed. "It's gonna be okay, baby. It's gonna be okay."

A couple of days later, I was surprised to find John visiting me at work. I was in the middle of water games with children. He actually tried my humorous suggestion of dressing in Navy attire. Without his usual gear, he looked terribly normal…his muscular build was dismissed as boot camp bulk, his haircut was military issue, and his ears were covered. It felt good to just hold him in public…in the States, no less! My son Jared, however, was beside himself. His friends, who loved John, didn't even recognize him. It was surreal.

Jared picked his friend Cody, and we were off to Six Flags for the rest of the day. John wanted a beer, but that meant showing his ID. We managed to get around that. He didn't look very young anyway. I was always the one who got carded even though I was older. Before the day was over, John revealed himself to Cody, who gushed with questions and frantic requests for pictures and autographs. Jared could only smile, and they did all kinds of rituals to keep the secret. When we got to my house, John changed into his regular clothes, and took a few pictures there with them.

"I can't believe this went over." He said with a nod after we dropped off the kids. "I can't believe no one recognized me."

"Ha!" I laughed softly. "Let's see, dark blonde, blue eyes, crew cut? And let's face it, babe, you wear baggy cargoes a lot. That uniform was tighter than your usual."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" John rolled his eyes. "Too tight for my taste! I have a whole new respect for the Navy."

"You looked fine," I smiled affectionately, patting his thigh as he drove.

He arched a brow and cast a glance. "Speaking of costumes…"

"Uh-oh," I mirrored his expression, which was almost mischievous. "What?"

"I got it today."

"Mind telling me what 'it' is?" I laughed. "You've hinted at it over the last few weeks."

"But with all that's going on…"

"Babe, that's work, this is us." I guess that was the answer he was looking for, because his smile broadened. "Spill it."

"Wait till we get there," he smiled.

We took a short flight and were in his next city already. Not much to do there, but we almost liked it that way. The only problem was you couldn't be incognito in a small town.

We had adjoining rooms. We actually crashed when we got in, it was really late (or early). He couldn't believe all I wanted to do was order room service, snuggle and watch TV. He liked it, but I could tell he was biding his time. The kisses we shared that morning told me that. The man had plans.

When it was time to depart for the stadium, I got dressed, too.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

My actions slowed. "I can't go?"

"You're not going."

"John, what am I going to do around here?" I asked him. "There's not much to do."

"How about you relax?"

"I did that with you."

"Rest up, then." He winked at me, and my heart skipped. He went into his luggage and pulled out a box. "Go to the spa, take a bath, slip this on for me." He carefully placed it in my hands and returned to packing his gear.

I held the white box in my hands and sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He was smiling ear to ear. I shrugged with more casualness than I felt, and allowed my shoulders to drop in defeat. "Okay, Ace."

He closed the distance between us and leaned down to kiss me slowly, coaxing my mouth open. Just as my tongue met his, he closed my lips with his and pulled away. His lopsided grin was in place, his eyes sensual enough to take my breath away. He whispered one word against my lips. "Sir."

I froze, almost forgetting to breathe as he strode out of the room, soundly closing the door behind him. That was a term I thought I'd never say or hear again except in a movie. I sat on the bed and slowly removed the lid from the box. I opened the folded tissue paper and my breath caught once again.

It was the Leia slave girl costume from the movie Return of the Jedi. The bra top was crushed maroon velvet with golden embroidery, as was the panties with attached skirt that had slits all the way to my waist. I lifted the collar and chain, padded on the inside for my comfort, and found the cuffs, too.

This looked like an all-nighter waiting to happen.

I took a nap, ate and napped during my visit to the spa, and ordered room service. At the time I knew his show would start I took a bath and used scented lotion on my body to get ready. I finally slipped into the costume and looked in the mirror.

I didn't look like myself. I hadn't done my hair; it was in disarray, almost wild in appearance, but I left it that way, giving it a few taming rakes with my fingers. I'd never worn something a man gave me before, and I felt a certain vulnerability and nervousness for it. I bought about a half dozen scented candles and lit them, turning off the lights.

Just as I had second thoughts about the candles, John opened the door. I turned from the mirror to see his smile melt into a look of pure lust and desire. Without taking his eyes off me, he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign out on the doorknob, kicked the shut with his foot and bolted it. He took off his hat and dropped his gear on the floor along with it.

"Hey, baby."

I nodded respectfully. "Sir."

"You're beautiful." His smile broadened as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"Had a good day?"

"Uh huh," I nodded breathlessly as his voice seemed to smooth over my skin. I was beginning to ache for him already.

Suddenly, finally, his mouth claimed mine, alternating between licks, nips and bites as he steered me to the bed. We were essentially in a circle of fire with the candles placed around the bed. I moaned softly, stroking his back as we fell onto it. He ground his hips against me, his eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Missed me?"

"Yes, sir," I exhaled heavily, arching to the lightest of touches and traces over my sides and hips.

"How much?" his whisper was a warm hiss against neck.

"Very much," I echoed his tone, emotion and desire putting a strain on my voice. "More than you know."

He smiled as if he intended to find out if it was true. He kissed me again, slowly, as if he was trying to teach me how. I followed his lead obediently with a contented sigh, arching to him as his hands went under me, caressing my back and slightly lifting me toward him. He licked the shell of my ear and nipped his way down my neck to the valley between my breasts. He pulled back to look down at me, the rise and fall of my chest, my eyes half open but expectant. I could tell he was committing how I looked to memory, as he did from time to time, and my throat constricted at the tenderness in his eyes. The love there…these were the moments I remembered when we were apart, too. It made every reunion double in value, knowing we'd endure to get back to this, to us.

He kissed me again as he unfastened the bra, which unclasped in front. I arched, offering myself to him, and he lowered his head to my left breast. I stroked his head, still arching, not in offering, but in reaction to his mouth. I sucked in a breath as his teeth grazed the tip, shivered as he lightly bit and then licked and sucked in apology. In minutes my nipples were taut from sensation, aching as he gently bathed them with his tongue. I unfastened his shorts and then reached inside his boxers, stroking him gently. My womanhood envied my hand, and my breathing quickened at what was to come. He slightly pulled away to slip off the last of his clothing, and I used my free hand to help him. I just couldn't lose contact with him, and revelled in the scent of him, his arousal. I began to grind against him just to ease the pain of my longing and anticipation, hoping it wouldn't be much longer, yet willing to wait as long as it would take to have him.

I held my breath as he went lower. He deviated from his central path to nuzzle and kiss my hands, nip my wrists, and I caressed his face, wanting to do more but he then his hands covered mine. He pulled the skirt and brief off quickly, and my usual moment of shyness was met with a tender smile. Then his lips cascaded lower, almost impatiently and released my hands, only to reach under my knees and clasp them again. His tongue made a teasing trail over my outer lips, and then darted between, drawing a gasp from me.

I moaned softly, my whole body becoming languorous under his spell. My hips gyrated in time with him slowly, and he increased his fervor as he drew kitten cries from me. I tried to pull my hands away, but he squeezed. I was not to move from the position. I lifted my hips and he gave a soft moan, the vibrations of his throat and mouth causing a gush of juices.

He stopped abruptly and leaned over me, turning me onto my elbows and knees. A light spank on my backside caused me to arch and he thrust hard into me. I gasped and then sighed. I moaned with pleasure at his slow and deliberate strokes. "Baby?"

I closed my eyes, trying to clear a path of thought for his words. "Y-yes…sir."

"You will not come until I tell you to," he said quickly, tightly, thrusting slowly, deeply. "Understand?"

I opened my eyes frowning. I understood the words, but I didn't understand the words. I swallowed hard; he couldn't mean that. "I…"

"Understand?"

I closed my eyes as he rotated his hips, widening me. "Yes, sir."

And then he began a hard rhythm. I mewled softly, helplessly arching to him. I felt it, the tension building, my heart synchronizing with his movements. I grasped handfuls of sheets, and he bucked harder. I felt my body trying to convulse around him, but I concentrated. I gave a loud cry, fighting my inclination, but I was losing.

"No."

I clawed the sheets, tightening my fists, and then buried my head in the pillow as a long guttural moan escaped me. I made it.

"Good….good girl."

I was gasping for air. It was the most exquisite torture. I wasn't even sure how I did it, exactly, but the primal part of me whispered be a good girl and he'll let you come. And now, my mind was ravaged with the thought of it. I could do it again…but, it drained me in a way I'd never felt.

He began riding me hard again, and I felt the tension mount, but it was more intense this time. "Oh…oh, God…!" I could feel the head stroking my inner walls, plunging deep, and my body clenched it in need, building toward the next climax. I wasn't coming yet, but if I couldn't control smaller spasms, I didn't know what I'd do…I groaned in exertion, coming up on my hands. I arched to him, panting for control, praying for it, but I was losing again…

He smacked my hip. "No!"

I obediently held my position, clawing at the sheets, but this time, my scream filled the room. I should have put my head in the pillow, but my mind was only on not coming around him as he ordered. I had to hold on longer this time, I realized, and I felt a rush to my head that slightly blurred my vision. I was sensually treading in a pool I knew I'd drown in. I welcomed it, but….oh, not now…he didn't say…I whimpered, and his hands smoothed over my sides and back as if to comfort me, my nerves raw as even his strokes were gentler but still deep. My mind was soothed by it, but my body arched in need.

"Good girl…mmm, good girl."

He grabbed my hips and began a pulsating rhythm, one that I knew I couldn't resist. A small cry of agony escaped me, and a tear fell. Was this how it was for him-for men-holding back for the other's pleasure? I cried out again in response to the idea, desperately trying to do as nature and I silently asked him so many times to do...

"Sir?"

He didn't stop. "Yes, baby?"

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

I then realized what he'd been waiting for. He wanted me to plead. "Please…may I come now?" My throat was so dry, my voice squeaked. His rhythm became more intense, every deep plunge granting a moment's sanity and pulling me apart. "Please, sire!" He didn't answer, and my throat tightened as I felt the tension building again, that mindless pleasure that was also painful now.

"Yes," he growled, reaching forward to grab the chain and pull my head back slightly. He didn't break rhythm, and I moaned and cried loudly. "Give….give me all of it…come on…"

"Uuuuhnnnn!"

"Give, baby."

And then I clenched hard, making him growl and groan as he slid in and out of my tightness. I made myself unclench, my body was giving into need and convulsed to its satisfaction, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on long stroking me in this state. Juices flowed over him and down my thighs, making me tremble in relief. I rocked against him savouring the feeling, whimpering his name like a prayer as I felt him throb inside me. I collapsed on the bed, and he on top of me, both catching our breath.

He planted butterfly kisses on my shoulders, my neck, my upper back. "Good?" He breathed.

"Uh-huh." It was then I realized he had not come. "But, John…"

He turned onto his back, his erection glistening from my climaxes. He dragged me over him and I straddled him. "Mmmm…" He lifted my hips and mounted me on him. "Your turn."

I didn't think I could do it. I was still drained.

"Come on…I can take it."

And there it was, the challenging dare in his eyes. He rotated his hips slowly, his smile completely sensual. I began to move on him, rising and falling on him in a syncopated rhythm, closing my eyes. I was soon lost in sensation, and a climax snuck up on me. Yes, I was tired, but my body was greedy with a mind of its own. He knew that. He knew that about me, and it amazed me every time he revealed it.

I leaned forward and licked his lips. His tongue darted to lick mine and stroke the insides of my mouth. I sucked his tongue and he moaned as my hips moved. I sat up and braced my hands on his shoulders, isolating my hips so I could stroke him more freely, intensifying my rhythm as I impaled myself upon him repeatedly. He moaned as I came again slowing my rhythm, squeezing him, and he moved his hips, relishing the angle, feeling the weight and pressure of my body on his. He ran his fingers over my shoulders and then rested them on my waist. "More."  
I leaned forward, sliding my body up and down him as I wanted to pace myself, my tongue licking up and down his neck and chest as I moved. He exhaled heavily, his eyes closing. "Oh…harder, baby…" I raised myself slightly, and rode up and down his length while grinding my hips on him. His hips began to meet mine, and a small cry escaped me as a small climax took me off guard. We began to moan softly, caught up in our sensual tangle, helplessly riding everything out to the end.

John rolled our bodies into reversed positions, and I let out a small moan of pleasure feeling his body crush me onto the sheets and pillows. He kissed me hard; I knew my lips were slightly bruised, but I didn't care, meeting him in mindless responses and igniting his primal side. His thrusts were just that, and I moved only to entice him further. Our cries mingled in the air as our bodies twisted and clasped each other, and I came repeatedly, uncontrollably, feeding his lust as he fed mine. Finally, we came together, crying out and then gasping for air. I moaned with pleasure, feeling him explode inside me. Finally, peace came and we trembled in aftermath, hunger fed.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yeah."

"Water?"

I chuckled, still shaking. "Thanks."

He rose, and put on his shorts, deciding to get ice. The last thing I remembered was the door clicking shut behind him.

He woke me up, knocking, laughing against the door. He forgot his card key, the goof. We laid in bed, sipping ice water, sighing at the coolness going down our throats.  
He crawled over me, smiling, put his forehead against mine. I mirrored his expression and we both laughed breathlessly, sleepily. I squeezed him closer to me and sighed. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Can't wait for Boston." He said as he lightly caressed my back. He felt me stiffen. "What?"

"It's just that…."

"I love you," he said, kissing my nose. "And my family trusts my judgment. They've heard about you already."

I didn't want to voice my insecurities. I was terribly close to having it all, and I knew it also meant being terribly close to losing it all.

He tilted my chin up and whispered, "It's going to be okay." He kissed me soundly, and turned to his side, dragging me against him. "Mmmm." I giggled at him, and he gave a small throaty laugh that made me turn to him. He traced my jaw and smoothed my hair.

"I love you," I whispered, gently stroking his hair.

"I love you," he whispered back, kissing my forehead, pulling me into his embrace.  
We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, we showered and went souvenir shopping. As usual, John gravitated toward t-shirts that reflected the place. I found something for Jared, and we drove to the next city, spinning CDs and talking the whole trip. I went to the show that night. I stayed out of the way as they held a last meeting to go over the run sheet, and adjusted costumes. The Divas seemed nice; I was in their dressing room while they got ready. I couldn't get over how different they looked before makeup.

"I am loving that duster!" Maria fingered the military camouflage fabric. "Tight in the bodice, flare out to ankles."

"Reminds me of Trish's stuff." Mickie nodded as she did some finishing touches on her makeup

"Where did you get it?"

"Had it made," I smiled.

"Nice," she nodded. "The corset, too?"

"No," I nodded. "Catalogue order."

"You got any more like this, or this choker?"

"I make my own, actually…"

"Can you make…"

"I've always wanted a…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Female voices answered.

"Pix?"

"In a minute!" I answered John. "We'll talk later."

"Oh, he can wait!" Mickie joked.

"Everything okay in there?" John asked.

We all were giggling.

"I'm coming in at the count of three!"

I could hear the humour in his voice. "He's gonna do it."

"So?" Maria said. "He's seen…"

"Whoa, whoa!" John laughed, grabbing me around the waist. "Looks like I'm just in time, here." He pulled me toward the door.

"Nice meeting you!" I waved as he almost picked me up.

"Bye!"

I quirked a brow. "How many of them have you seen?"

"Baby…"

"Or did they just pass you around like a joint?"

"Ooh, there it is, that sharp tongue," He rolled his eyes, turning me toward him. "Let me soften it." He kissed me until I was pliable to him. Satisfied with the look on my face, he whispered, "You're the only one, baby. You really are." He tilted my chin up so our eyes would meet. "I love you. None of 'em have ever heard that from me. None of them."

I took a deep breath. I knew he had a past, but—

"Baby?"

He was searching my eyes for something, and all I saw in his was concern. I had a past, too, but mine wasn't touring with me. But if he was playing games, he wouldn't have brought me backstage, he wouldn't have invited me to Boston…my mind quelled my insecurities. He took my hand and kissed it, waiting for an answer. My eyes fell to the sweetheart ring on my finger, then the one on his dog tags. I smiled tenderly, and he kissed me again, smiling boyishly. Gotta love those dimples.

John led me to a viewing room just down the hall. "Stay here."

I looked into his eyes, the hardness of them. God, could his eyes change. This was more than him being in the zone. "He's here, isn't he?"

John nodded. "The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right. Only the Divas dressing rooms are between you and the bathroom. Shouldn't be any guys over here."

"You're here," I chuckled, trying to lighten the moment.

He managed a small smile, chuckling, and then took my hands and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Be a good girl, don't wander around, alright?"

I nodded obediently. I had no intention of moving. All I needed was one bathroom break. He strode out the door. It was go time.

I watched the pre-show peacefully enough. It was fun to watch Lillian hype up the audience. They were ready to go. When the countdown sounded off, the crowd was deafening. They never disappointed on the air. On commercial break, I went to the bathroom. I planned to not leave the viewing room again until the show was over. When I left the bathroom, I froze. Draco was standing by the door to the viewing room.

I walked steadily toward him. "Go away."

"I just wanted to talk…"

"Leave us alone!" I screeched, but I was still coming toward him.

I saw Maria behind him. "Shit!" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Draco, you don't belong here. This is the women's area."

"I only want to apologize for what happened…"

I nodded no. "You're not sorry. Go away!"

"You have an entrance, Maria."

Maria looked at me.

"I'll be fine." I looked at her anxious expression. "Go."

Maria turned on her heel and ran.

We were alone, and he smiled. He took slow steps toward me.

I thought about going back into the bathroom, but I refused to back down. "You…"

"I am sorry for everything," Draco spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "I would like us to start over."

My fists curled into tight balls. "Not a chance."

"So loyal," Draco observed with a nod, his eyes travelling my form. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Like you ever would," I bit out quickly. I decided to try to walk past him, but he caught my wrist. It was a gentle hold, one to get my attention. I locked eyes with him, his calm but hypnotic glare, and immediately slapped him with my other hand. He caught it, and I began to struggle. "Let go…"

"You heard her."

I didn't even bother looking back at John as I snatched my hands free. Draco's jaw tightened as I backed away a few steps and then turned to make my way to John.

"You okay?" John asked as he pulled me against him. I nodded yes, and he locked eyes with Draco. His voice lowered to menacing timbre. "This is the first and last warning you'll get-"

I raised a hand, and looked at John pleadingly to speak. Luckily, he understood. This guy needed to hear it from me. "I don't want you, Draco. I don't want you around me, or to touch me. I have a man. And if you do, he'll protect me from you by any means necessary." I said the last words with deliberate slowness. "That clear enough?"

Draco lifted his chin, and strode down the hall toward to us to leave. He stopped and looked at John. "This isn't over. You and me? This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"If you want some…" John ground out, raising his brows at him.

Draco's brows rose, and he chuckled humourlessly. "Yeah." He walked away stiffly.

John took me in the viewing room again. "I'm sending guards."

"John, I don't think…"

"I don't care!"

I was startled by his tone, the intensity of his eyes, and took a deep breath. Draco got to him, challenged him on such a basic level. This was not a battle between us, it was against Draco. "Alright, whatever you want."

John exhaled heavily and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead. "I can't have anything happen to you, okay?" He looked into my eyes. "I can't."

My throat constricted with the knowledge of his love, so plain in his eyes. How could I have missed it? I cradled his face in my hands, and smiled up at him. "Nothing will."

"I'm talkin' to Vince."

"I think it's too late for them."

John slowly smiled. "I guess he's gonna have to get dealt with."

I managed a chuckle. "Yeah, I think so."

Suddenly, one of the tech crew came into the room. "Cena, you're on in five!"

John looked at me apologetically, planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"I love you!" I cried softly as he moved away.

He smiled his blue eyes bright. "I know."

And he was in his zone, just like that. The techie raised his brows at John, but I knew better. All the warmth was in his eyes. We shared a quick silent laugh, and he was gone.

I heard the door click closed, and sighed. I sat down and focused on the monitor. I heard security walk up and stand outside my door, reporting their arrival over a radio.

I knew John would be better when I went home the next day. He wouldn't have to worry about me, and it looked like his plate got fuller. If Vince saw what I saw—the natural rivalry and animosity between them—it was worth ratings, I knew.

This was just beginning…

* * *

**Ok I don't know whether I should leave the story here or do a sequel. Please let me know what you think **


End file.
